Virgin's Curse
by lizzyhoneyizzy
Summary: Cursed with the most weirdest curse ever, Rin has to find a way to break it. And true love is not the answer, surprisingly she knows exactly how to break it but who'll be able to stand the power of the curse without exploding in their pants. We shall see.
1. Seductress

**AN: ****This is my very first fanfic and the characters may be a little OFC or a lot that depends on you. I'm just a newbie and still learning so have a little bit of patients with me. But I hope you enjoy this. By the way this will be M-rated and from the first sentence you'll see why. ****J**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the awesome characters from Inuyasha. And I can't give the creators enough credit but you sure as hell could watch me try.**

**Chapter One: Seductress **

She danced around the dance floor, swaying her hips, clapping her hands. Lights flashed against her fair skin, her hair flying in the air, her movements creating an image of a dancing goddess, conquering the dance floor. She dropped low to the floor, her skintight black leather pants teasingly grazing the floor before she rose up, raising her hands to the air, hips swaying seductively to the beat of the music. It roared out of the speaker, drowning all conversation and all everybody could think about was to dance to the beat of the music. Rin danced around people, teasingly rubbing herself against them, tempting them to come up to her and dance with her.

A guy walked up to her and roughly pulled her to his body. She smirked, disentangling herself from him. Rin danced close to him with one arm around his neck, her leg was snaked around his waist and she dipped herself. She pulled herself up and ran her hand around his back to his chest. She teasingly rubbed her body against him, pressing against every part of his body. She smirked and the guy groaned. She escaped his arms, twirling away from him. He shook his head, clearing his mind of the exotic images in his mind. Poles stood all over the club letting anybody dance with them, some women and men. They spin, dancing in front of a group as the people egged them on. Rin cat-walked to one, glanced behind her to see if the man was following her. He was a young man, probably in his early twenties. His chocolate brown hair fell over his face and his sparkly blue eyes were filled with lust and anticipation. Rin licked her lips as she grabbed the pole next to her and twirled on it, she rubbed herself against it, licking her lips—as if savoring for wants to come—as she went down to the floor. She twisted away, before he got any closer. She laughed joyously into the air, seeing the guy frustrated.

Sadly she didn't think that he was the one, his look of lust at one glance from her, would end her hopes. She turned around and saw him standing there, looking at her stupidly.

What a fucktard, Rin thought as she walked toward the bar. It was as if the gods didn't want her to get rid of her curse. She was ready to give up, the sense of failure gripped her heart and a single tear fell down her face.

_No, I can't cry, I told myself that I can't get disappointed about this anymore. I'm over that stage, that was just another part of my life that I had to get through. He was just another chapter that I had to get through. _

Rin wiped the tear away, sadly smiling to herself. She always wondered if he was okay. He was the only one that she actually loved but when she removed her glasses, he ended up breaking up with her because of her curse. When he broke up with her, she was only a freshman in high school. She remembered crying each day, unable to go to school, her tear stained face was horrible and the red puffiness only made it worse, it got so bad that she didn't eat. It wasn't until her dad kicked her out and told her to stop self-pitying herself, that she snapped out of it. She still thanked her dad to this day for helping her get over it because if it wasn't for him, she would have still been crying over it.

A raven haired bartender stood behind the counter, wiping a cup. He turned to look at her, a smile placed on his lips. His violet eyes shined with a mischievous glare in them. Suddenly his smile vanished as he looked at her with concern.

"What happened, what's wrong, Rin?" he asked setting down the cup and reached over and grabbed her arm then sat her on a stool.

"Nothing, Miroku." Her voice cracked. He stared at her before he left and walked up to another bartender.

"Could you take over for me, I have something to take care of," Miroku said. The man looked over Miroku's shoulder towards Rin, and comprehension passed through his face.

"Okay, Man, I'll take over for you," he said.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Miroku walked towards Rin and brought her back to her feet. "Come on, Rin, let's go into my office."

Rin nodded and she followed him behind the counter towards his office. When they reached his office, she sat down in his soft fluffy white arm chair.

His office was dimly lit and his desk was covered with stacks of papers. His computer was turned on, with a naked girl as a screensaver. His crimson wall room loomed over her giving her an ominous feeling instead of comforting her like it had done before.

Miroku pulled up a stool and sat in front of her and took her hand, lightly caressing it, as if caressing an old wound.

Rin looked at him through teary eyes. He leaned forwards and pulled her into his arms. Rin jumped into them, burying her face in his shirt, crying. Miroku picked her up and placed her on his lap.

He kissed the top of her head, and ran his hand through her hair, soothing her as she cried. He held her until her sobs ceased. He then let go of her and gently placed her back on the armchair but held onto her hands.

"What happened Rin, and don't go telling me that it was nothing because this was something. You haven't broken down this bad since…Oh…" Miroku's voice trailed off and an awkward silence replaced it.

"…Is that why?"

Rin nodded.

"But why now?"

"There was a guy that I was dancing with that looked like him," she replied hoarsely.

"Damn it, Rin! How many times did I tell you that he was bad new, I told you from the very start, yet you didn't listen, now look at yourself! Look at what's he done to you."

"I know Miroku! I know!"

"Then why?"

Rin looked away, unable to meet his gaze. Tears started to threaten to run down her face again.

"Because I was in love." She sobbed, meeting his gaze. "Because I thought that I was in love, and thought that I didn't have a curse. I was naive and thought that he was the one! The one that was going to break it and I was _finally_ going to be free to live a normal life."

Miroku was torn; she had never told him this. That she was actually in love, or that her feelings ran so deeply that she was still tearing herself apart over this.

"I thought that you were over him?" Miroku said solemnly.

"I was over the fact that he dumped me, not that I was over him."

Miroku hugged her and Rin let him, she was tired and hurt. She needed the comfort from a friend, even if he was a pervert.

"You know what I've been thinking Rin?"

"Mm."

"Look at me, Rin," he said gently. Rin looked at him as he let her go. "Here's a word of advice, instead of coming here, go somewhere else. Go to the theme park, to the museums, but not here or any other places that are like this. You'll most likely find duds here, Rin. And more likely, you'll get hurt and I don't know if you'll be able to recover from another relationship like the one you had before." Rin was about to interrupt him but he kept talking. "—Go somewhere else, don't forget that there are other options. And there are more opportunities to find a new love. Don't give up hope, Rin, you'll surely find it."

Rin smiled. "Yeah, thank you Miroku. I knew that I could count on you."

Miroku smiled and hesitated a little, "So—how did it go?"

"You should know me better than to ask, Miroku."

"I still want to know."

"He was a dud."

"And?"

"He sucked at dancing."

"And?"

"He was a pervert."

"And?"

"What else do you want me to say? That he was great at sex."

"If he was, then you wouldn't be here crying."

"Good point."

He sighed and got up, went behind his desk and rummaged around. "Here." He handed her a Sprite.

"Oh my god, Miroku, you're a lifesaver. All that crying had made me thirsty."

She beamed at him and gave him a hug. Miroku was startled but hugged her back. They let go and Rin sat back down. Miroku laughed as she opened it and took a sip.

They sat there in silence listening to the music in the background. Miroku sat next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned against his shoulder, slowly he started petting her hair as she continued to sip her soda. When she finished, she looked up sadly.

"Well, I better get going, tomorrow is a school day and I'll need to get up early."

Miroku nodded and sighed. "I don't know how you do it, Rin. I would never have a zero period."

"Not even if it's to see Sango." Rin smirked, seeing Miroku's cheeks become a little tinged with red.

"That would be a different story," he muttered. Suddenly he realized he said it out loud when he saw Rin giving him chesire smile.

He cleared his throat, embarrassed. A small blush crept up his cheeks again, quickly he got up, trying to hide his face. "Okay, let's go."

Rin found him avoiding the subject adorable. She knew that he was in love with one of her best friends. But she knew that he would never have the cajones to ask her out. He may be a pervert but he was never a pervert to her. Okay…she took that back. He was a complete pervert with her, but a respectful one and with class.

Oh man, who was she kidding? She smiled shaking her head, in mock disappointment.

As they walked out of the club, Rin started to feel surprisingly better. Miroku walked her to the entrance but stopped her as she was about to leave.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"No, after all, you have to work."

"Rin. You're kidding me, right? I own the place."

"Yeah, but with a few other people."

"It's still mine."

"Possessive jerk."

"Lazy Bum."

"Pervert."

"Bitch."

"Hentai."

"That means the same thing as pervert."

"No it doesn't."

"Does too!"

"DOES NOT!"

"Okay, whatever you blonde."

"Hey, I ain't blonde, this is silver hair."

"Okay whatever you say."

"You stupid jerk." She said fuming.

Miroku laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey lovebirds, get a room."

"Hey pretty girl, how about you dump this little shit and come with us. I could at least keep you better satisfied than this little shrimp."

Miroku turned abruptly to the crowd. "Shut the fuck up you little shit. Why don't you come out and show me who is the fucken shrimp?"

Suddenly a muscular man came out of the crowd. His long black hair fell limp behind his back. His golden eyes swept over Rin's body and a flash of lust ran through them. He gave her a predator's smile, showing two pointy fangs.

Rin took a step forwards to the man, taking her stance ready to fight. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. Rin growled, telling him to back off but Miroku pushed her behind him.

"Let me take him." He said through clenched teeth.

"But—" She spoke out but when Miroku looked at her, the words got caught in her throat. Pure fury was written all over Miroku's face. His eyes burned with such intensity, Rin's eyes widened in shock.

Rin nodded and stepped back. Miroku turned his attention back to the man.

"So you're the son of bitch that insulted her."

The man let out a harsh laugh.

"Insult her, no," he shook his head, mockingly. "I was complimenting her. After all, you can't insult a woman who dresses like that." He pointed at Rin's clothing. "There's no such thing as an insult to them—"

The man's words were caught in his mouth as Miroku's fist collided into his face, hitting his nose. He spiraled into the air then crashed onto the floor, blood seeped out of his head. The man stared blankly at the sky, his mind trying to register what had happened. A low growl emitted from him as he pushed himself off the floor, wiping the blood from his nose. It was most likely broke since it was twisted in a weird angle.

"Still think that insulting her was good idea?" Miroku growled.

"You'll pay for that." The man charged at Miroku, his fist raised, he swung into thin air. Miroku ducked down, quickly he jumped up and hit him square in the jaw. The man's head resisted but it snapped up, sending him upwards before he fell, hard, on the floor, unconscious.

"That's what the bastard gets," Miroku growled, he turned and went to Rin.

"You okay?"

Rin nodded, smiling.

Miroku turned and walked up to the bouncer at the entrance. The man looked at the man on the floor shocked, but regained his composure when he saw Miroku coming towards him.

"Don't ever let him in from now on, make sure to pass the message onto the other bouncers. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Miroku walked back to Rin.

"Are you sure you can walk home by yourself? You saw what happened, if something like this happens when you're walking home, I won't be there to protect you."

"Miroku. How long have you known me?"

There was a minute of silence as they stared each other down. Finally, Miroku gave up.

"I'll see you then."

"Good boy."

"Bye, Rin."

"Bye, Miroku."

All the men drooled and the cat-calls still continued even after the fight as she walked away, her d-cup breasts and her hourglass figure revealed by her tight black leather pants and her red tube mini shirt only made the cat-calling even worse. Her long white hair flowed behind her, covering most of her back to her butt, which helped. And as she glanced behind her, the light caught the glare of her piercing hazel eyes. All the men buckled over, groaning but she didn't stay to watch the show. She was pissed off over the fact that her glare had no effect. It only made things worse for her.

_Fuckers. I hope you all burn in hell. _

Yeah, she had a nice body but even with this nice body she was still a….

**_Virgin_**_. _

She could say that she was Aphrodite in human form but there was one problem with this body…it never experienced sex, and probably never would.

Her outgoing attitude always seemed to scare men away or make them cum and soil their pants with just look. Ever since she became a teenager her life went straight to Hell. A lot of men wanted her but couldn't have her. She always found it ironic. She would say that it's the curse's fault that she had yet to have her first kiss but that would be telling only half of the truth. The real reason was because of her dad. He had this system that when she found somebody that was immune to it that she was supposed to tell him. Every time he told her this, she would always roll her eyes and laugh.

He would always glare at her and then he wouldn't give her any dinner. Then she would be begging him to give her food, and that she will do as he says. Once she got what she wanted, she would laugh and say, "In your dreams, Old Man. You'll never win." Which was true? He won every time. And as her punishment, she would have to go to the club and wear very revealing clothes. And what made it worse was that it was always on a Sunday. And today was one of those days where her stupidity got her in trouble.

Another problem was that men didn't want a relationship. She on the other hand wanted a relationship. But she didn't want just a relationship where the guy just wanted to be with her because she's pretty, but because he loved her. And what made it hard to have a relationship was that her standards were at a completely different level from an ordinary girl's. She wanted the man to have control over his sexual frustration and able to have a clear mind whenever he is with her, but nowadays she was starting to believe that there was no such guy.

_You want to know why? Okay, I'll tell you. It's because of my eyes. _

Her eyes have been the efffect of her curse along with her body. Have eye contact with her and men will ejaculate, no matter where they are. The first time she saw that, she walked up to her dad and asked him if he had a napkin. He asked her why and she said that the man pissed himself. Don't get her wrong, she knew about the reproductive system and the organs but it actually did look like the man pissed himself. That was until her dad told her that the man didn't piss himself but released, which was when she started to blush. She remembered that day so clearly in the park surrounded by trees. She still laughed at herself at her stupidity and innocence. But that was only the beginning of her problems. Since then, whenever she would go out with her dad or by herself, the men would always catch her eyes and the same phenomenon would happen. It wasn't until her dad decided to teach her martial arts did Rin start to feel a bit safer. And martial arts did come in handy in the coming years. But even in those years Rin had tried many method of trying to solve the problem. The negative effect was that they were only temporary. She tried covering her body, avoided looking at men, and wearing glasses.

Sadly, none of it worked. The men would still see her eyes, no matter where she looked. And wearing glasses didn't work because the fucking teachers, mainly male teachers, always asked her to take them off, even if she explained to them her situation, they would still ask her to take them off. God, how she hated teachers, one of the most traumatizing experiences happened with a male teacher. Yeah, she did have female teachers and they wouldn't care if she had glasses or not and it didn't matter sometimes because she was in a class full of kids her own age. Usually the female teachers that she had were classes full of people her age. She thanked the gods but it was only temporary relief.

One time, she had a male teacher and he told her to take her glasses off, the next thing that happened, he was on the floor jacking off. Didn't see that teacher the next day, he must have gotten fired.

The boys her age were immune to it but the sad part of it was that the older and the younger weren't. She had a hell of a time trying to explain it to a mother when their kid was with his pants down and jacking off in front of her. The mother then called her a witch and cougar, calling her child molester as she left. Poor kids and mother didn't know what the hell happened to them. She was just happy that it didn't affect women because she would be in hell if she had to change in front of them.

Sadly, women were more outgoing than men, and if it did affect them, then she would have already lost her virginity a couple of times by now.

The only thing that she thanked the gods everyday was that her dad and younger brother are immune to it. She didn't care about anybody else but them and their immunity to her perfection.

She turned around and saw nobody following her. She sighed with relief, and her stomach growled. Rin looked around trying to see if there was a convenient store. A 7/11 stood across from her. Rin looked both ways before she jolted across the street.

A clear breeze hit her as she walked in 7/11. She was starting to wish that she had a sweater or at least her leather jacket. But her dad didn't let her take a jacket, even when she was freezing her ass off. She walked around the store looking for something to buy. Her hand dug into her pocket and took out a 5 dollar bill.

_Well at least I can get a decent meal,_ she thought as she shoved the bill back into her back pocket. Rin pulled shades off her face, knowing that she looked like a total idiot wearing shades at midnight. But she still had it as protection. And now that she was taking them off, it didn't appear like she was smart. She brushed her hand across her face, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. She put them in her pocket, forgetting to put them back on.

Rin went back to the front, overlooking the store.

"Miss, are you sure you're in the right store?" a voice asked behind her. Rin turned and gasped. A long raven haired guy looked at her behind the counter. His muscle black shirt was like a second skin against his nicely defined muscle. His silvery eyes looked at her amused, with a timid smile on his kissable lips. A pair of small white fang poked out of his mouth.

"And why wouldn't I?" Rin asked with a confused expression. The guy nodded his head at her clothes. Rin looked down and a small blush crept up her cheeks.

"I can explain."

"Uhuhhhh." The guy smirked and the blush on Rin's cheeks deepened.

"Why do you care anyways?" Rin exclaimed. He merely shrugged.

"Because I'm curious of why one of you would wander into here."

Rin snarled. "One of you! Do you think that I'm a prostitute? You fucken bastard, if I was a prostitute, wouldn't I be throwing myself at you or someone else here? Don't just fucken assume things when they aren't even true!"

"Wow, wow, lady come down, I'm sorry." Shock crossed his face but it was replaced with a soft smile. "So why are you dressed up like that?"

Rin looked away with her arms crossed around her chest. She avoided looking at him, then her eyes drifted back at him and then to his eyes. "Punishment." She said softly.

"What?"

"Punishment!"

"Wow, I never thought that you would be into that type of stuff." He smirked, laughter shone in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you doing this because your boyfriend told you to?"

"What are you talking about, I don't have a boyfriend." Confusion crossed her face.

"Huh, you don't."

"No, what made you think that?"

"You said punishment." He looked at her startled, pointing at her.

"Yeah, as in I got punished by my dad."

"What!"

"Yeah, my dad knows I don't like dressing like this so he made me dress like this."

"But why?"

"What would you rather have, getting dressed up like this," she pointed at herself. "Or get a beating up by a man who knows how to make you feel as if he broke every bone in your body and suffer through 3o days trying recover."

"I think I'll take the beating."

"Then you don't know how bad a beating from a martial artist is."

"Oh but I do, it's even worse for me because I have a half-brother who always wants to beat the crap of me. And he just doesn't do it with his fist but with his sword."

Rin gasped. "What! That asshole! That's so cruel, even my dad's a little hesitant on punishing me using those methods and when he does, he at least lets me defend myself."

"Well you got it easy. I have to deal with a sadist half brother."

"What's his name?"

"Sesshomaru. Why?"

"Let's beat the crap out of him together."

The guy burst out laughing. "You're an interesting wench. I'll take you up on your offer but I have to say that he won't be easy to beat."

"That's good. I like a challenge. My dad's starting to become easy to beat nowadays."

"Keh. Sesshomaru isn't going to go easy on you just because you're a woman."

"That's also good, I want him to fight me with all he's got."

"Are you sure? You don't look like a fighter." He looked over her and saw that her body had enough muscle defines that he knew that she was a fighter. And he regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth.

Rin just smiled sweetly at him. "Well you'll just have to see."

Rin turned around and saw a bag of Doritos. She grabbed it and placed it on the counter.

"I'll buy this."

"Okay."

"By the way..."

"Mm."

"What's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"That's a strange name."

"I guess. So what's yours?"

"Rin."

"And you think my name is weird, look at yours." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I get that a lot."

"That would be $1.09." Rin pulled out her five dollar bill. Inuyasha took it and gave her, her change.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Inuyasha." Rin said, grabbing the bag.

"You too, Rin."

"We should do this often and plot your brother's demise."

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head as she walked out of the store, eating her chips. She smiled and waved and continued to walk back to her house. Her meeting with Inuyasha perked her spirits up. She continued to eat her chips when she noticed that she had made eye contact with him. He did look a little older than her but then again some people look older than what they really are. But she let it go through her head and hope emerged. She dropped the chip she was eating and put her hands up in the air and screamed cheerfully, "I'm cured!"

The streets were cleared when suddenly a man popped out of a store. He looked at her curiously. She caught his eyes and he buckled over, groaning as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Before he took _it_ out, she was gone.

"On second thought, maybe not."

**AN: Okay folks that's it, my god that was long to write and very long the process to do but hope you liked it and please review. **


	2. Luck or Misfortune

**AN: Finally I updated, sorry for making you guys wait but I had a lot of HW to do and Project. I don't like HW and Projects, they're so annoying. Well here is the other chapter, I'll update more recently because school is almost over. YAYA **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha but there is one thing that I do own and that is the virgin's curse. Hehehehe. **

**Chapter Two: Luck or Misfortune**

The lights from the city shone through the black windows of a nice black Ferrari. It roamed around the streets, drifting from one end of the city to another. He just couldn't clear his mind. Long silky white hair whipped around his fair face, caressing the purple markings on his cheeks. His golden eyes coolly stared at the road ahead of him but his mind was back in the past.

Inutaisho, his father, had come to the conclusion that Sesshomaru would not be allowed to inherit his throne…unless he took a mate. Sesshomaru was dumbfounded, his father expected him to take a mate when there was no suitable _mate_ around. A low growl started to build up in Sesshomaru's chest. He needed to find a way to gain the throne without obeying his father's sick twisted decree. He needed no mate, weak or strong, all he needed was power and with power came no emotion.

Emotions made you weak and vulnerable and that was something that the Great Sesshomaru wouldn't succumb to. Unlike his idiot half-brother, who let his emotions get the best of him, leaving Sesshomaru to clear up his messes.

Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. What could he do to get around his father's idiot plans?

Sesshomaru sighed for the third time since the talk with his father and he didn't like that one bit. It wasn't like him to turn tail and run. He would stand and fight, not the other way around. And for the first time since Sesshomaru had been born, he was unable to successfully come up with a plan that would guarantee his bachelorhood until he got the throne. He couldn't understand why his father was so set on the idea of him taking a mate. It wasn't like it was going to make a difference.

Then why was he hesitating?

He could just take any female to be his mate and they wouldn't refuse. But why would they? He was the heir to the throne of the western land. Anybody would feel proud to be the mate of the all mighty Sesshomaru. It wasn't like they could complain. He was handsome and owned large amounts of money, so much that even a human would find it hard to earn as much as he had. But he was no human and he would never be like them, all emotional and violent. No, Sesshomaru was more refined and killed whenever he thought it was necessary. He just didn't kill for the pleasure of killing like the humans. He knew and so did everybody else that when Sesshomaru killed it was for two reasons.

He didn't like the person or saw that it was necessary in his noble weird mind that the person needed to be killed.

Sesshomaru did have some plans that would help him but there was only so much Sesshomaru could do without thinking that the actions were unnecessary. One of his plans was to get a mate but whoever said that it had to be a female? Yes, Sesshomaru was thinking of coming out of the closet. He knew that male mates wouldn't get attached to their male counterparts, unless it was a provide and receive situation. He dismissed that idea from his mind the moment it entered. This Sesshomaru would not lower himself out of desperation in order to get the throne. The throne was his no matter what, but it threw Sesshomaru for a loop as to when he would receive it.

The other plan was to wait till his old man was dead. But who knew when the old man would die? He had already lived for so long, who knew how much longer he would live? And the worst part of it all was that he was barely past his prime. It would take another millennium for his father to get old and ragged. Sesshomarru's growl started to become more profound as his thoughts continued to see the negatives of having a mate.

Finally he gave up. There was only one person who could help him out of this. He took out his phone and punched in a number. The phone began to ring and on the second ring, he picked up.

"Hello my darling, how've you been?"

"Miroku. I've told you many times not to answer like this whenever I call you."

"But Sesshomaru," he whined, "There's no fun if I don't."

"I'm sure you'll be able to find something else to entertain your fleeting mind from answering your phone this way."

"Mm, Sesshomaru, are you by any chance trying to hint at something?" Sesshomaru could clearly hear the amusement in his voice.

"I may."

"How about you come over then, I will be waiting, and Sesshomaru don't forget to bring our plaything." Miroku hung up. Sesshomaru hung up and sped away towards Miroku's well known club.

"So what you're telling me is that your old man wants you to take a mate," Miroku stated and waited for Sesshomaru to confirm but he just stayed quiet. Miroku took it as a sign to continue. "If you want to get the throne Sesshomaru, I don't see anything wrong with this picture. All that it's saying is that your old man cares for you and doesn't want you to be alone in the world."

"I don't need him worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

"Oh," Miroku exclaimed, "What a great job you have done then, you _sure_ know how to take care of yourself." Sarcasm leaked out of each word.

"Miroku, I don't appreciate sarcasm," Seshomaru glared at Miroku.

"Of course you don't, _Your Highness_." Sarcasm was still there.

"Miroku, stop playing this foolish game," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"And that is exactly how you're acting, Sesshomaru," Miroku stated.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't act foolish," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh Sesshomaru, get that giant tree out of your ass. I know exactly how you are yet I'm still by your side because we _all _know that you're a _big_ softy." Miroku giggled girlishly to annoy Sesshomaru even more.

"Miroku, I would like it if you were to kindly refrain yourself from using that type of language in front of me."

"Oh, of course you would like that but you don't always get what you want, Sesshomaru." Miroku stated.

"This Sesshomaru can get anything he wants."

"If you can get anything you want then why are you here bitching at me about not being able to get the throne because you don't want a mate? This Sesshomaru can get _ANYTHING_ he wants." Miroku mimicked his voice.

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes slowly started to become bleeding red.

Miroku saw this and decided to get serious. "Sesshomaru, I know that you are a good guy but you need to see the bigger picture. I know that you will not choose a mate that will be too weak to protect herself. And you will not choose a mate that is such a huge pain in your ass that you just want to kill her. You will choose a mate that has about the same amount if not more than the average demon's intelligence. And if you don't, then we'll be doubting yours. Give it a try Sesshomaru, you'll never know when you will find the perfect girl."

Sesshomaru sighed and he nodded. He knew that Miroku was trying to help him see the good side of this but he couldn't see it. But knowing that Miroku wasn't doubting that Sesshomaru could take care of himself made him feel a little better, and soon he started to think that he'd give having a mate a try. After all, it wasn't the worst thing that his father had asked from him. There had been worse.

A knock interrupted Sesshomaru's train of thought. Miroku looked at the door and then back at Sesshomaru.

"Yes. Come in."

The door opened and revealed a woman. Her long golden blond hair was tied up in two high ponytails on each side of her head. She wore a white and black bartender uniform. The uniform fit nicely to her curvy body. Her small waist amplified her large breasts and her nice round ass. But the most curious thing about her was that she wore shades over her eyes, they were so dark that Sesshomaru's eyes weren't able to pick up on what color her eyes were.

"Miroku, do you guys want anything to drink?" She asked, her pink glossed lips moved, letting out a soft husky voice.

"Yes, would you please bring something, Ayame that would be most helpful." Miroku smiled tiredly at her. She smiled back but didn't leave just yet.

"What would you like to drink?" Ayame asked. Miroku looked over Sesshomaru, gave him a long look and turned back to Ayame.

"Bring some whiskey, please." Miroku said. Ayame nodded and closed the door behind her.

Oh man what should she do? She just went into Miroku's office and found a very good-looking demon observing her, very carefully. His eyes roamed all over her body, she felt like she was going to go weak in the knees from his intense gaze. She almost moaned with desire but she had enough will power to keep her gaze on Miroku. These were the times when she was happy that she had her shades on. If not then she would have probably said what was going through his mind and she was sure that it wasn't going to be pretty. Still she couldn't help but admire a good-looking alpha in front of her, especially if he looked interested in her. But then again he could have just been admiring a good-looking female but not be interested because he probably already had a mate. If a man like that was walking around, she was sure that he was already tied down to an extremely beautiful female. And if that were true, Ayame would be no competition against this mysterious demon.

Ayame sighed and walked behind the counter to the bar to get the whiskey ready. She mused over the mysterious alpha in Miroku's office but merely thought of him as a fleeting dream that only happened once in awhile. She was happy that she got to see him, his long silvery mane brushed nicely against his back and his intense golden eyes, emphasizing the soft purple marks on his face and the purple waning moon that decorated his forehead. She blushed as she remembered but giggled happily to herself. She rarely got to see handsome demons, especially in clubs. All you got were low level demons with no attractive battle aura or dominant aura whatsoever.

She poured the whiskey but she didn't hear the clinking of ice, she looked down and saw no ice.

She gasped, "There's no ice. Damn how could I forget that?"

She looked over to the container of ice and saw that it was empty. Ayame groaned and decided to go to the freezer to get the ice. As she walked away, she muttered to herself that she was stupid to not put the ice first in the drink.

A small shadow watched Ayame go before she went to the drinks and put in the ice. She grinned evilly as she took out a small white bag. She tore open the top and poured in a white substance into the glass. The white powder disappeared as soon as it touched the whiskey and she put it on the tray and started to walk towards Miroku's office.

Miroku sighed, exhausted from arguing with Sesshomaru. He wished that Ayame would hurry up with the drinks. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Thank the gods, he thought.

"Come in." The door opened but it wasn't Ayame with the drinks but somebody he didn't know.

"Where's Ayame?" he asked. The demon girl stopped and looked surprised.

"Oh, you mean glasses Ayame," Miroku nodded. "She's taking care of some customer and she told me to come and bring the drinks to you." She said, lifting the drinks as if emphasize them. Miroku nodded, understanding her reason. She walked up to them and passed the drink onto the counter and handed them their drink. The girl bowed and left.

_Just watch Sesshomaru, you won't be getting the throne any sooner because of your actions,_ she thought.

"Miroku, that's enough," Sesshomaru said loudly. Miroku looked at him dumbfounded, but composed himself. He coughed and looked at Sesshomaru very carefully. A bead of sweat started to roll off on the side of Sesshomaru's cheek.

_That's bad, that is very bad,_ Miroku thought. Sesshomaru, most of all, never yelled, he always stopped talking or simply glared at you until you're so scared shitless that you quickly stop talking. And he started to sweat, meaning that there was something wrong, very wrong.

Sesshomaru could feel Miroku's eyes on him but he paid to attention to him. His gaze was locked carefully on the glass and suddenly he saw tiny crystal dots on the glass. He growled loudly, he was drugged, HE WAS DRUGGED. This Sesshomaru got drugged because he let his guard down. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, trying to calm his rage. Miroku did nothing wrong neither did Ayame. He just couldn't blame her. Suddenly he remembered the other girl, the small, scared girl that brought their drinks in.

"Miroku, did you know who was that girl that brought in the drinks?" Sesshomaru asked as he grabbed his whiskey.

Miroku shook his head. "No, she's probably new."

"How could you not know your employees?"Sesshomaru said calmly, but inside rage was burning through his cool, calm, and collected façade.

"I let other people hire them. I don't want to deal with more paper work than what I already have," Miroku explained. Sesshomaru glanced at Miroku but suddenly a wave of dizziness bit him. He needed to get out of here, before the full force of the drug consumed him.

"Bye Miroku." Sesshomaru got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Sesshomaru, why so fast?" Miroku said getting up quickly and ran after him.

"Unlike you, Miroku, I have important matters to take care of," Came his reply before he walked away with his head held high and his silvery mane hair swaying behind him.

Sesshomaru made it to the parking lot before his senses started to get fucked up. He couldn't hear like he used to and his nose was now completely useless. His eyesight started to become unfocused but he still made it to his car.

A can was kicked, disturbing the silence in the parking lot. Sesshomaru stopped for a second and he scanned the parking lot but he saw nothing out of place. He relaxed his muscles and opened his car and got in. He turned on the engine and put it in reverse. He looked at the mirror and saw headlights driving straight at him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he jumped out of his car, barely making it out of his car before he got hit. The car crashed into his car, sending it spinning into another car. It rolled over the other car, glass flew everywhere and pieces of cars surrounded Sesshomaru. Suddenly one car blew up next to Sesshomaru, sending him flying before he knew what happened. He landed on his back, the air knocked out of his lungs. Blood seeped out of a wound on his head. One of his eyes was covered in blood as it rolled down from a wound above it. His black suit was now torn and bloodied, from his arms and legs.

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes became completely red with blue pupils. His mouth was growing into a snout but the rest of him remained humanoid. His rage was released and he wasn't going to let anybody get out of here alive for what they had done to him. Nobody injures this Sesshomaru and gets away with it. His red eyes scanned around the area, his senses returned now that he had tapped into his demonic energy. He sensed that there were ten men in total in the parking lot, all demons. _Perfect, I'm dying to kill the motherfucker who injured me. Nobody will escape unpunished. _

But something was off in the air. Their scent was familiar but Sesshomaru's dog like mind couldn't remember from where.

Rin walked slowly through the deserted streets, only a few people walked around at this time of night. She could see very few cars passing by, but she saw that one of them picked up a prostitute that was leaning against a wall in the corner. The man didn't get out of the car when he picked her up, he just smiled and waved the money in her face and she nodded. The girl was small, wearing high heels to make her look taller. And make-up decorated her fair face, her blond hair was crumpled and fell around her small heart shaped face. Rin looked at her and wondered what happened to her for her to become a sex toy for money.

Rin wasn't sure if she pitied her or was upset with herself. Even Rin wondered sometime why she was upset with herself.

Well the answer was simple, she couldn't help them. No matter how hard she tried, she knew that trying to change their lifestyle would be like trying to change the world for the better, 100%. It wasn't possible, there would still be bad and people would still resort to these extremes for money. Sometimes when Rin saw them she would look at herself and wondered if she was becoming just like them, in the sense that she was displaying her body for someone who was immune to her curse so they could have sex with her. She may not love the guy but it would be essential for her in order to break the curse.

Was it the same or was it completely different? Rin didn't do it because she wanted to. But what about them, did that mean they did this because they wanted to too? Rin was no different from them, there were only a few differences but the reason was still the same. They needed it to save themselves. It always made Rin want to cry, cry for the unfortunate girls and for herself. But she couldn't change what had happened nor could she change what was going to happen, because they were on the same path with only different background stories. If Rin didn't have her dad or her brother, would she have ended up like them? Would she have sold herself for money to get rid of the curse or would she have kept the curse to make more money off of the poor suckers who came for her? There was no guarantee that she would have become one of them but one thing's for sure, she didn't become one. She was saved and she was protected by her family, the same torn up family that she loved dearly.

Rin was different from them, with the sense of having her family supporting her, leading her in the right direction even if she had to do something that she didn't want to do.

_But in life, we have to do things that we don't want to do to do what we want._ It was a famous philosophic line that her dad always told her. Rin was fortunate, she may have similarities to prostitutes, but she would never sell herself for money nor would she do it with a person she didn't love. Those were the difference between her and them.

Now she just hoped that her curse would be able to break. If not then she would be seeing boys of almost all ages cum in front of her and sadly that was also another difference between her and them. She had this curse since birth, she didn't know how she got it, only that she already had it. Her dad had told her that it was a curse that was inherited in the family and that there were other people with the same curse as her. The curse was split into five families, one to a demon family, two to two human families, one to a demon slayer family, and one to an unknown family. The curse was always bestowed on a female, if twins were born in the cursed family, then one of the twins would be taken away before they were old enough to understand that they had a sibling. The one with the curse would stay with the family and be taught to find a man that would help break the curse. And the other one would be taken to a distant relative with no children and be given to the couple.

When the twin with the curse found a man who helped break her curse, the curse disappeared. It was only until they would had a child that the curse came back to haunt them. The mother and father were no longer affected by the curse, because they were blood relatives. Distant cousins and other family members from the mother's side were also not affected by it. The father's side still got affected. So the fathers usually tend to become very overprotective of their daughter and if they have an older son or younger than the daughter, her brother would become pretty much her knight in shining armor, that was until she met the guy who would break the curse.

Rin didn't know much about the families with curses and what their curses were because it tended to change, but the curse always happened in the direct line of descendants. But she had a few childhood friends from school that said something about them also being cursed.

Her school was one of those schools that combined the humans with the demons. It was one of the very first schools that had always been co-ed. So when the demons finally came out of hiding, it only helped the school out in keeping their students from spilling the truth to their human friends and relatives. Of course, their parents knew but everybody else thought that it was a very hard to school to get into. So they paid no attention to the school, other than it was a school with a very good education and was very rich because it got donations from demons so their children could graduate.

Rin still didn't understand why the demons needed an education when they had already proven themselves superior to the humans in strength and intelligence. It must be because of the mentality that they felt that they didn't need to pass school because either they would inherit a major business or they were just too cocky that mommy and daddy would support them forever. Which could be possible because demons didn't need an education to get a job, their seniors taught them what they needed to do to be successful, but demons just to go to school for the hell of it and because they had nothing else interesting to do, now that they were out of hiding. They used to kill people for the hell of it and they used to be freer, but now that they could be blamed for a death of a human, their parents didn't want to risk losing the lives of their children.

And you know how stupid humans are to quickly blame a demon for killing a human when there were possibilities that a human killed them. The demons weren't stupid and they didn't want to risk a war with the humans because there were so little of them now and since humans had nuclear weapons, they could easily wipe themselves out but also take a few of their children that were half-demon or weak.

Rin sighed. There were too many complications in this world. And seeing them from her point of view, it kinda tired her out. She wished she was home in her bed, sleeping peacefully and not having to worry about the curse. But she wasn't and here she was wandering the streets. Rin waited next to a signal post, pushing the button to cross the street. She could just cross and she wouldn't get in trouble or have to be worry about a car coming. Rin looked around and saw no cars coming, she took a step. Suddenly headlights appeared on her left side. Rin's head snapped to that direction. The head lights were heading straight towards to her.

_Fuck, I can't dodge,_ she thought. Even if she could have dodged she would have still gotten hurt because of how fast the car was going. She would at the very least get hit by the car on the leg. Rin closed her eyes, waiting for the impact from the car. Suddenly her feet left the ground and Rin gasped. She didn't feel pain, all she felt was a hot body and something very soft. She peeked through her tightly shut eyes, stunned at what she was looking at.

Rin's eyes widened behind her shades, she couldn't think nor could she remember how she got into his arms. Holding her in his arms was the best looking demon she had ever seen. His piercing golden eyes looked wildly at her, examining her face, checking for any injuries. Strips of purple marking decorated his lean fair face. His long silvery hair brushed against her cheek, it felt so soft that Rin thought that she was looking at an angel.

"Yume."

**AN: So who do you think said it? Wait till next chapter to see. If none of you know, Japanese "Yume" means 'dream,' just a heads up. And if anybody wants to give me feedback or new ideas, feel free to tell me after all we're here to help each other to improve our writing. So please R&R. **


	3. Evil Secretary and Princess Titles

**AN: Yes, finally an update, I have got to say that these days were the worst days for me but I still managed to get a chapter done. Man, first schools over and I have summer HW, then a surgery that I had. Not fun, now I'm stuck in the house with nothing to do. But the good thing is my parent won't drag me out to the stores and I will also be able to update more often. YAY! You know what I have also noticed my chapters never go up to 5 thousand words UNTIL TADAY. I'm sad now. Oh well, enough bruiting, I have finally updated, and as in the same day as my friend Sunrain who helped me throughout my chapter and who is a very loyal friend. I swear if I did have her around, I would be running around like a headless chicken, and my update would have been way, **_**way**_**, **_**WAY**_** later if I didn't have her as a friend.**

**Well thank you for all the people who kept on reading my story (even though I do update a little late, a little more like a lot, I knew, I feel ashamed). Thanks always though. So I hope you like this chapter as you liked the rest.**

**Disclaimers: I (:(****) don't own Inuyasha or any of its Characters, but I do own Yume, sadly… anyways enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: Evil Secretary and Princess Titles**

"Yume."

The name came out of the angelic figure holding her in his arms. Rin looked at him in confusion. _Dream, why was he calling me dream,_ she thought as her eyes wandered over his lean features. Magneta stripes stood out from his feminine features. Rin looked up to his eyes and gasped. Golden eyes looked back at her with longing and loneliness. But the rest of his face remained stoic.

She couldn't tell if the emotions in his eyes were real or if it was just her imagination. Rin wiggled underneath his intense gaze. She then realized that she was still in his arms. Rin tried to get her feet planted to the ground but she was too short to reach the floor. Her gaze drifted to the ground and saw that her feet were a good few inches off the ground. She looked back at him and placed her hands on his chest—which felt pretty nice, his muscles were hard and defined underneath his white collared shirt, they were also warm—Rin almost forgot what she was going to do when she touched his chest. She shook her head and pushed, trying to get out of his grasp. The guy only looked at her curiously. It felt like all the strength she had disappeared as soon as she fell in his grasp. Rin did it again but no luck, she glared at the man and willed him to let her go. But he continued to look at her patiently.

Finally, Rin was getting aggravated. "Let go of me," she growled. The guy kept looking at her, Rin started to seriously struggle against him but he stopped her when he hugged her against his body.

"Get off of me, you big oaf!" Rin yelled. The guy only tilted his head one way, but picked her up in his arms and held her close to him. Suddenly, it felt as if the darkness was coming closer and there was less space around them. The guy holding her growled, but didn't set her down. Rin looked around trying to see what the guy was growling at, but she didn't get a chance to even look around because her captor jumped to avoid an out of control car. Rin screamed and grabbed on to the guy, holding on for dear life. If she knew this was going to happen, she would have gotten out of his arms faster.

The guy landed and put her on her feet, as soon as he did Rin was about to sprint away but he grabbed her waist and swung her behind him, shielding her from the oncoming danger. Rin looked at him puzzled but looked at where the car stopped at. Suddenly the doors opened, Rin gasped, the men coming out of the car were as good looking as this one in front of her. The guy in front of her looked back at her and growled.

_What, am I not supposed to admire good-looking guys when I see one_? Rin stuck out her tongue at him but he didn't see it because he was looking back at the men in front of him.

"So, you've finally decided to show your face," the guy in front of Rin said. Rin was puzzled as her gaze went to the men and back at the guy.

"My, my, Sesshomaru, you are quite a wreck right now, why don't I take you home?" a man said. Rin gasped again when he came out into the light. Short white hair fell upon his decorated magneta scarred face, his golden eyes looked upon them with some satisfaction. It was only until his eyes fell upon her that they changed. They became lustful and seductive. Sesshomaru saw this and growled, it vibrated throughout her making her weak in the knees. It was as if he was jealous, but that couldn't be possible since they have barely just met. The man kept his gaze on Rin, not paying any attention to Sesshomaru. His body was built like a professional wrestler with muscles bulging out of his skin but it didn't look disgusting, it only made Rin want to touch them. As soon as that thought emerged, she took a step forwards but was stopped because of Sesshomaru's arm. She glared at him but it went away as soon as she made eye contact.

Longing was so deeply embedded in his eyes that it gave Rin second thoughts about what she saw before. Rin whimpered and Sesshomaru smiled a little at her.

Sesshomaru was pissed, how could he look at his woman with those eyes? He would make him pay. Sesshomaru used the last of his strength to flash in front of him and punched him square in the stomach. The rest of his henchmen ran straight at him, but Sesshomaru avoided them easily. He took out his poison whip, the end hissing through the air like a venomous snake, to slice them into bloodcoated pieces. But Sesshomaru was too weak to actually kill them, the whip only managed to cut through the skin.

Rin watched in amazement and fear as she watched blood splattered and tiny pieces of flesh landed on the floor. Blood was flying everywhere but it never fell upon Sesshomaru. He was like an angel of death, gracefully spreading the gore as if it was a slow dance. Rin was in a trance as she watched, but once it stopped she felt fear rushing through her veins. She wanted to run but she had a feeling that if she ran she would be caught. Rin stood there petrified, looking at Sesshomaru with fearful eyes. He wasn't an angel but a demon, the opposite of what she had assumed.

_God, what would happen to her right now?_ Abruptly, Sesshomaru appeared in front of Rin. Rin screamed but was stopped when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, tugging her into his warm chest, making her go weak in the knees and want to melt and wrap herself around the solid, sensual muscle surrounding her.

"Don't leave me." He whispered before he fell upon Rin, crashing her to the floor. Rin gasped, but lay still underneath him, for a brief moment enjoying what was on top of her. But when she felt no movement from above, and worse…no breathing, she wriggled out from underneath him, and pushed him off of her.

And then she saw that the hot guy who had saved her, called her _Dream _(which was SO not her name), then held her in a way that should be illegal was now unconscious…

"What the hell just happened?" she yelled to the wind.

Rin seriously had no luck with men.

Miroku paced around his office unsure of why Sesshomaru had left his office so quickly. It was as if something went wrong and he had to go fix it. But even when Sesshomaru gave him an explanation for why he was leaving, it still didn't comfort Miroku. He felt confused, but most of all startled by Sesshomaru urgency. Emotions were something he didn't expect from his friend, except anger, hate, indifference, amusement, and curiosity, but urgency wasn't one of them.

Miroku sighed and stood in front of his computer watching the naked girls move on his screensaver. Suddenly there was a loud thud outside his door. Then someone cussed loudly in a very high pitched voice. Miroku ran to the door and flung it open. And out popped Rin with Sesshomaru on her back, she fell over from his weight and was crushed by his body. Rin cussed again.

"Shit, Miroku, don't ever open the door like that again!" she yelled, pushing Sesshomaru off of her. Miroku gaped at her and Sesshomaru, wondering how the hell they met up and how was it that Rin was now bringing him back.

"What the hell are you doing with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. Rin give him a well known look that said 'what do you think, Sherlock?' Miroku smiled and helped her up, then helped put Sesshomaru on the red sofa in the other room.

Once they put Sesshomaru on his sofa, Miroku observed Rin, still wondering how they met up. Rin caught him staring and glared at him. Miroku smiled but didn't say anything. They sat down in the chair next to the sofa. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Rin sighed weakly. Miroku smiled, but curiosity was in his mind.

"Okay Miroku, I know what you want to know but I won't tell you," Rin said teasingly.

"What! But Rin, I want to know!" Miroku whined following her game. Rin smirked at him but said nothing. "Please, Rin, oh please! I want to know!"

"Okay, once upon a time, I was walking away from your club-"

"You don't have to start it like a story," Miroku said rolling his eyes.

"Let me have my fun, Miroku!" Rin exclaimed, "Okay so I was walking and then I was stopped because the light was red and I waited until the stupid doll came on. When it came on, I saw a car coming straight at me and then out of nowhere, this guy," she nodded at the slumbering demon and shook her head in half amazement and exasperation. " Pulled me out of the way."

"Seriously?" Miroku asked unsure if he should believe it. Sesshomaru would _never_ save a human.

"Yeah," Rin said, "And not that I wasn't grateful and all, and no offense to him cause he _is _pretty hot," Rin blushed but then folded her arms close to her chest. "But he wouldn't let me then he called me 'Yume' and looked at me with such lonely eyes that it almost made me cry. Whoever was this Yume girl she must have been sick in the head to not see that he loved her very much."

"What! He called you 'Yume'?" Miroku asked.

Rin nodded. "Then when we were getting attacked by some demons, one of the demons was looking at me with lust in his eyes, then this mofo," she pointed at Sesshomaru, who turned in his sleep, falling away from them, "started to growl. I don't mean those stupid kiddy growls, but a full blown out growl. And when I was admiring at the guy's nice abs, he," she pointed her finger again at Sesshomaru, who was shiver under Rin's cold glare, " growled louder and then he had the nerve to kicks the guys' asses just because one of them was looking at me wrong. I mean, come on, I get that all the time, the only difference with this one is that the guy got his ass whopped."

Miroku's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"Then he turned to me and gathered me in his arms," Rin hugged herself. "And whispered," She lowered her voice trying to sound like a dude. "'Don't leave me'.

Miroku sniggered. He was having a hard time believing Sesshomaru would say those words and not want to kill the person he said them to, especially if they were being repeated like this. Miroku was sure that if Sesshomaru was awake and pretending to be asleep, Rin would be in serious trouble, but then again he hoped that Sesshomaru had a sense of humor. Which Miroku seriously doubted he had? _Now all that needs to be cleared up is the problem with Yume._

Miroku sat there silently, debating whether or not to explain about why Sesshomaru confused her for Yume. Then again Sesshomaru did cause this mess in the first, why not let him clean it up? Suddenly he saw Sesshomaru stir, and he looked back at Rin. "I think you should get going."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and saw him starting to wake up. "Okay then, bye Miroku."

"Wait Rin, here," Miroku tossed her something. Rin caught it in midair. "Take my car and tell Ayame to drive you home and make sure she doesn't scratch it because if she does, it's coming out of her paycheck."

"Aye aye, Captain," Rin said, walking out the door.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin as she closed the door behind her. Miroku looked back at Sesshomaru and he looked back at Miroku. "Okay Mister," he pointed at Sesshomaru. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Sesshomaru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. If he had them open, he would have seen Miroku trying his hardest not to laugh.

Street lamps flashed by only creating a streak of light before it left and others came. Rin played around Miroku's radio, messing around with the stations and Ayame laughed as girlie songs played and tainted Miroku' masculinity. They kept messing around with it until a song they liked came on.

"So Rin, tell me who was the guy that you were carrying into Miroku's office?" Ayame asked.

Rin giggled, knowing that Ayame wanted information out of her about Sesshomaru. "Okay, okay, it was Sesshomaru."

Ayame squealed, temporarily losing control of the car. "Sorry," she muttered once she put her hands back on the steering wheel.

Rin shook her head. "Wow!"

"_Sorry_," Ayame muttered again, this time louder and annoyed.

"Okay, so what's so great about this guy?" Rin asked Ayame. Ayame gave her a look of disbelief.

"Seriously." Ayame shook her head.

"No, Ayame, if I knew I wouldn't have asked," Rin replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Ayame still looked at her closely, watching if Rin was teasing but when she saw that Rin actually didn't know, she sighed. "Rin, he's like one of the hottest bachelors out there."

"Yeah, I can see that," Rin muttered looking out to the window, watching the lamps disappear and reappear in front of her. She saw people lined up to go inside a club, some guys getting their asses thrown out of a bar and women walking in groups with a group of guys walking behind them. Rin sighed but didn't turn to look at Ayame. She followed Rin's gaze and saw the group that she was staring at.

"Nothing's going to happen to them." Her voice broke Rin's intense gaze on the group.

"What?" Rin turned and looked at her confused.

Ayame just shook her head and continued to drive. Rin's attention went back to the window, her mind spinning off to another world. The world where Sesshomaru invaded her life, Rin never knew that there could be anything so prefect or something so beautiful. Demons have shown a different world than her usual one, but even then her world would never be considered normal by human's standard or by demon's. She was stuck in between like the half-bloods, and anything not normal or strange as them. And she was considered strange.

Ayame was one of them, she was like Rin but at the same time, she was the same as the demons. Ayame was the white demon wolf princess, the race almost extinct to the point that they could only mate within each other. And since their princess was cursed with this curse, the hands of time had made the elders of her tribe antsy. Ayame had never once said that she hated this curse, she thought that it was annoying but she never said she hated it. She had said that it never really caused her that many problems unlike Rin's. She accepted it as it was and her opinion hadn't changed since then. Now what she was worrying about was finding a mate that would love her and one that would respect her, unlike the guys from her tribe, who only wanted her because of her status as princess. All they wanted was power and what _she_ wanted was love. She had love since she was a child with her parents and her grandparents but then her parents were killed and she was left with the love of her grandparents and without the love of her parents.

Now that she had the chance to decide on the guy she wanted, she would take advantage of it to the fullest, even if it meant that she would get hurt in the process. Ayame was one of those people that loved getting in trouble for the sake of love and wasn't afraid to admit it. That's what she loved about Ayame, and also the fact that Ayame's curse wasn't as bad as hers. Ayame's curse was more about thought than action. If anybody looked into her eyes, she would say the dirty thoughts that they were thinking or have thought and the bad things that they did. Ayame had gotten in trouble for that, but most of all she ended up being the one of the most successful detectives in finding criminals and that had gotten her a good reputation with the cops but a bad one with the students at their school. They had tried to bully her but Ayame would be gone before they could do anything to her. The only reason she wore the glasses was to cancel the effect of saying the people's thoughts aloud but she could still read their minds even with the glasses on.

Rin smirked at that thought. _What a couple of idiots. They think they are safe from the curse but nobody was safe from it, only the ones with the curse and their family._

"RIN!"

"Huh?" Rin turned to look at Ayame. "What?"

"Don't 'HUH?' me. I've been calling you for a couple of minutes. What the hell have you been thinking that had you in another world?" Ayame asked angrily. Rin shrugged. Yeah, if she were to tell Ayame that she was explaining to the reader about their curses, that wouldn't have made her sound crazy at all, right?

"What did you want Ayame?" Rin asked. Ayame just glared at her with her creepy red eyes. "Have I ever told you that you have creepy eyes?"

Ayame snorted. "Plenty of times."

Rin burst out laughing, which made Ayame glare red daggers at her. That made her shut up and look solemnly at Ayame. She looked at Rin innocently, and focused her gaze back at the road.

"Okay Ayame, what did you want?" Rin asked again.

"Do you want to know about Sesshomaru, or not?"

"I don't really care, but this might be interesting," Rin turned around completely, facing Ayame and gave her, her full attention. Ayame gave a weird look before she shook her head smiling.

"Our hot guy is also one of the richest guys alive, well he will be, when he inherits his father's company," Ayame stated and Rin's eyes widened with fake amazement.

"Really, he's really going to be one of the richest guys on earth?" Rin asked, still with fake astonishment and Ayame was starting to get a little ticked off.

"If you don't want to know about him, why are you faking interest in a conversation you don't even want to talk about?" Ayame snapped at Rin.

"Well sorry for not feeling interested in him, but what makes him so special? It's not like there's something that makes him interesting," Rin replied. Ayame looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh, oh okay, so there's something that makes him interesting."

"Yeah, other than the fact that he's absolutely gorgeous," Rin nodded her head. "Okay, he built a company from scratch. Wait," she said when she saw that Rin was about to interrupt. "He built the company with his own money, money that he, himself, earned when he was younger and was saving till the day that he opened his company. He isn't just a complete spoiled rich boy, he knows hard work and he appreciates it in his workers. And now that he's going to run his father's company, he's wondering what he should do with the company that he built. He'd probably still run it but he is going to need some help."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rin said confused.

"Are you for real?" Disbelief decorated Ayame's features.

"What?"

"Rin, from the first time I saw you carrying the guy in, I saw that you were interested in him. I'm trying to show you that it's okay to fall in love with him, he isn't a bad guy," Ayame explained.

"The only reason I'm interested in him right now, is the fact that he called me 'Yume," Rin stated angrily.

Ayame stared at her with wide eyes. "What?" Rin asked.

"D-did you just say Y-yume?" Ayame stammered.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Where d-did you h-hear that?" Ayame questioned.

"What do you mean, 'where did I hear it,' from Sesshomaru of course. Where else would I've heard it," Rin replied, more confused than ever.

"That have hasn't been said in a very long time." Ayame said.

"What do you mean? What happened to her?" _Oh she probably left but then again Sesshomaru could've been a total jerk to her_, Rin thought.

"It all started three years ago, when Sesshomaru had a secretary—"

"Wait, wait, don't tell me, it was Yume, and she was one of girls that was intimidated by Sesshomaru and she fell in love with Sesshomaru because he saved her from somebody," Rin said. "Typical. Well, it's a good thing that I don't need saving."

Ayame burst out laughing. "Girl, I don't think you would know that you needed saving even if you were surrounded by hungry looking boys."

"Hey, I can handle that, I mean, you're talking to the princess of seduction here." When Ayame gave her a weird look, Rin stuck out her tongue at her. "Okay, I at least pride myself in having a title. It makes me feel like I'm royalty."

Ayame kept on laughing. "Okay, sure princess, whatever." Laughter followed.

"Hey, you forget that you also have a title." Rin pointed out.

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Princess of Dirty Thinking."

"Wow, I feel the love." Ayame said sarcastically.

"The irony." Rin laughed.

"Hey, I'm not the one they should be calling the 'Princess of Dirty Thinking' they should be called that." Ayame ranted.

"Yes, yes Ayame, we know," Rin replied.

"No, you don't," Ayame snapped, but smiled.

"Plus, I'm not a princess waiting for my Prince Charming to come and rescue me, or save me from anything."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one doing the saving, not the one being saved," Ayame said. Both of them looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter.

"So, how did you know," Ayame asked, once they were able to control their laughter.

"Know what?"

"The story between Yume and Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, I didn't, but that's always the story," Rin replied. Ayame gave her a nice long look before they burst out laughing again.

"Ok, here's the rest of the story, want to hear it?" Ayame asked after she calm down and looked at Rin as she messed around with the stereo.

"Yeah—okay, you can start." Rin said when she heard a song she liked.

"So, since we already stated the obvious—"

"Which is?" Rin questioned. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"The fact that Yume was a _weak, delicate, little girl_, that still dreamt of Prince Charming and unicorns." Ayame said sarcastically. "And that she fell in love with Sesshomaru because he saved her. But the problem began there."

"Huh."

"Yeah, the problem was that Yume didn't want to be saved."

"Saved from what?"

"Her boyfriend, of course, he abused her and little did Sesshomaru know that his little quiet, nice, secretary was a hardcore masochist." Ayame added.

"WHAT! Oh my god," Rin gasped.

"Yeah, you can see where this is going."

"Yeah," Rin said solemnly.

"Yume didn't want to be saved and what made it worse for them, well more on Yume, was that Sesshomaru prohibited her from seeing her boyfriend. Yume never broke up with her boyfriend nor did she try to stop Sesshomaru's advancements. She continued to be with her boyfriend and it went as far as having sex with him, even though she was a virgin and she ended up giving it up to her jerk of a boyfriend instead of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru went crazy when he found out, he beat the crap out of her boyfriend and sent him to the hospital. Yume tried to stop him but he ended up knocking her out. Once she came to, Sesshomaru was gone and when she tried to go to him, she never even got close to him to try to talk to him. Yume fucked up big time and she knew it, and she had no one to blame but herself."

"Skanky little bitch, she thinks that talking will make him forgive her. It's more likely that he would end up killing the bitch than let her come up with a stupid excuse," Rin said disgusted.

"Sesshomaru knew that too and he never talked to her again after that incident," Ayame told her.

"How come I never knew this?" Rin asked.

"Because that was the time when you were depressed that your boyfriend broke up with you," Ayame replied not so kindly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So did anything else happen?" Rin asked. Ayame stopped at a red light and looked at her, with a strange look.

"Yeah."

"So what happened?"

"Well, there was a rumor going on that on the night that Yume was supposed to mate with Sesshomaru, she killed herself." Shock was written all over Rin's face. "Yume killed herself in Sesshomaru's home."

"What!"

"Yeah, she committed suicide in front of him. She was let in the house by one of the older women in the house who felt sorry for her and wanted to help her. So she led her to the living room and when Sesshomaru came, she said 'Sesshomaru just know that I love you and always will' after that she slit her throat before Sesshomaru could do anything. They say that Sesshomaru just let her die and many people said that Yume went to his house and slit her throat so he could save her and turn her into his mate, since you exchange blood during the mating ritual. But Sesshomaru let her die, he didn't do anything to save her. Inutashio walked downstairs and saw her on the floor but he planned no attention to the body, all he did was call the police to inform them that Yume killed herself in his house and he wanted to dispose of the body as quickly as possible. Sesshomaru's father was greatly displeased by Yume and he wasn't about to save her life just for her to keep bugging Sesshomaru to take her as his mate when she already proved that she betrayed him and she will probably do it again to save her life."

"Poor guy." Rin mourned.

"Yeah, well here we are," Rin looked outside and saw her apartments looking down at her.

"Thanks for the ride, Ayame," Rin said getting out of the car. She walked over to the drive street to look into Ayame's red eyes.

"No problem, Rin," Ayame said.

"Wait, Ayame."

"Yeah?"

"You never told me who was the name of the guy who Yume cheated Sesshomaru with," Rin pointed out.

Ayame's face went pale. "Well Rin, that's a story for another time. Bye."

Ayame pulled out of the driveway waving out of the window at her. Rin waved back and sighed, turned and walked through the open gates, trying to digest all the new information that she had just heard. Ayame's reaction to her question startled her but Rin had just heard a very disturbing story and Ayame was just probably trying to protect her from thinking too much about what she had just heard. Still the reaction was gnawing at her but she stored the question in the back of her mind for another time. Rin's heart went out for Sesshomaru but little did she know that the pity she was feeling right now for him, would turn to something more complicated than the simple feeling she was feeling right now.

**AN: OH MY GOD, I didn't know that Sesshy had such a horrible past with relationships. How could Yume be such a terrible person to commit suicide in front of Sesshy? She could have at least died in her own home, not in Sesshy's. What type of impact could this have cause on Sesshomaru, what will happen because of this. And can we finally say that Rin has started to develop feeling for that hunk of a demon or is it just some pity that she's feeling. We shall see. Please R&R, and I am open for new ideas and comments.**


	4. Motorcyclist Hotty Or A Nightmare

**AN****: MUST READ AUTHORS NOTES BECAUSE I HAVE CHANGED THINGS. First things first, Rin's hair was always white, that was my fault that I mixed up her hair color. And secondly, Rin's apartment is now a house, mess things up, but yes, well at least they are now mention in the Author's Note. Please read them from now on because I have a feeling that I'm going to have to change a few things. **

**Sorry for the wait. I ended up getting ground for some stupid reason and still am, but I upload this chapter in. So it might take a while to make the other chapter but I will write it on paper. Oh, and also feedback are welcomed and if anybody thinks of a good idea please tell or if you guys don't like something tell me too, but please no ranting or bad words. I want your professional opinion.  
><strong>

**And please tell me how you guys feel about OC, because I'm kinda curious to know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, but I do own Lailia and Silvio, Dave and Danny, and…Jason, sadly. **

**Chapter Four: Motorcyclist Hotty Or A Nightmare  
><strong>

Dark shadows surrounded Rin as she walked up the driveway to her house with a slow pace and a drooping heart. Her thoughts lingered on the dark conversation she just had with Ayame. Little of the conversation made sense to her, but right now she wasn't sure if she even understood some of it. She let out a long exaggerated sigh and raised her head to the heavens with gloominess etched on her features. Slowly her gaze fell upon the little (by which she meant _huge_) house that held hell in the form of her father.

The two-story house was a light shade of blue that bordered on white. On its front lawn was a garden filled with small red and white roses that teased the passerby with their sweet aroma. Lamplight shone through the living room's large window, which overlooked the garden. Rin stared at the light, she raised her wrist and looked at her watch. It was two a.m. in the morning.

"Shit." She quickly passed through the gate with her keys at hand and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and came face to face with her dad sitting on the couch. Rin groaned when she saw the grin on his lips.

"So, how was your night, Rin?" her dad asked, not taking his eyes off the game on the TV. Rin glared at him as she closed the door and plopped herself next to him.

"You've been spying on me _again_." Rin glowered. Her dad smiled but still didn't take his eyes off the game.

"Why Rin, I would _never _do that," her dad said innocently. Rin punched him on his arm, her dad winced and held his hands in front of him to protect himself. "What was that for?"

"For lying. And I swear if I ever find him, I'll kick his ass so hard that you'll even feel it."

Her dad merely smirked. "Whoever said that it was a man?" Rin punched him again, this time in the stomach and harder. Her dad winced and groaned dramatically, but she knew that it hadn't really hurt him.

"Urgh!" Rin threw her hands in the air in frustration. She faced her dad with her arms crossed and shot him a dirty look. Her dad just kept on smiling wickedly. "When are you going to grow up?"

"When you do," he answered smoothly. Rin was ready to beat her dad into a bloody pulp; she clenched her fist and closed her eyes, trying to soothe her anger. He watched with amusement as his daughter tried to calm down her nerves. Messing with her was his best source of amusement because her reactions were always original. He had wanted to talk to her seriously but saw that it was pointless as soon as she came through the door. Now he was just waiting for the perfect moment to mention his recent report from Rin's stalker, a.k.a 'Detective'.

"So, how do you feel about your prince in shining silver armor?" her dad asked. Rin gaped at him, and face palmed herself. She groaned in pain then glared at her dad.

"He's not my prince!" Rin exclaimed, frustrated. Her dad raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"But he saved you," her dad replied, sitting up in the couch.

"Yeah, and I saved his ass." Rin yelled back, with her hands on her hips.

"And did the pretty boy thank you?" her dad asked, his head leaning against his hand that rested on his knee.

"No! He passed out right on top of me. Can you believe that?" Rin ran a hand through her hair. Her dad shook his head.

"Is he a weakling?"

Rin shook her head. "No, quite the opposite."

"Then why did he faint?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know."

Her dad rubbed his black stubbled chin with his hand, lost in thought. The only possible reason why a demon like Rin's 'prince' would pass out would be if he had been drugged with a powerful sedative. He looked back at Rin, she could have easily been killed, but why hadn't she? If the boy had only been drugged, then it meant that the person responsible wanted him alive. And if Rin had gotten involved and came back without being harmed, then that meant that the boy had still been strong enough to protect her or that his attacker had no reason to kill Rin. The boy's attacker was either very smart or very careless. But Dave wasn't about to tell his daughter what he was thinking or the possibilities that existed. _Rin's a smart girl, _He thought._ She'll figure it out and if she doesn't, she'll be strong enough to endure it._

"Well, did you at least get to cop a feel?" her dad asked, smiling. Rin blushed, and stammered out an answer. That's how he liked her, happy. He didn't want her to deal with the problems even if she did have to grow up a lot during the years. It was better if he was the one who eliminated the problem's biggest threats before leaving her to tie up the loose ends. That way, she wouldn't be greatly harmed.

"Dad! Don't say those types of things! People'll think you're gay if you do," Rin said flustered, placing her hand on her forehead, feeling greatly exhausted. Whenever she talked with her dad, she always became aggravated. But the one thing that she liked about her dad was that he was far more liberal with things than other parents, especially with sexual conversations, and those are the ones that she usually got.

"What! There's nothing wrong with homosexuals, and I have nothing against them. Plus, I just want to communicate more with my only daughter." Her dad replied dramatically.

"No! There's no communication needed for this. All you need to know was that the hottest guy I've ever seen saved me and I saved him, but he passed out on me before we could really talk. But that doesn't even matter!" Rin complained. "Because I will NEVER. SEE. HIM. AGAIN. And even if I did, he'd turn out to be a stuck up prick anyway."

"Ah! A rich guy." Her dad leaned back on the couch, looking like a lazy lion sitting down proudly. "Why don't you get yourself a poor man? Make his day and bang him senseless. He'd be more appreciative towards you."

"You're not supposed to say those types of things!" Rin walked up to him and smacked him on the head. Her dad pouted and rubbed his head to soothe yet another bruise.

"What? Am I not allowed to give advice to my daughter?" he demanded.

"You're allowed but not when it comes to those types of things." Rin replied.

"_WELL_ _EXCUSE ME_ for caring about my only daughter." He snapped teasingly. Her dad looked past her towards the clock and sighed. "Which reminds me kid, it's two in the morning. Hurry up and get your ass in bed, you have school tomorrow."

"You have got to be kidding me," she said in disbelief. Rin sighed and looked at the clock. _Stupid clock_, she thought as she walked to her dad and gave him a hug. "Good night Dad."

"Good night, kid." he whispered. Rin let go and walked up the stairs to her room, and stepped in. _Lovely_, she thought groaning. She would have to wake up early tomorrow to go to school. Rin hated Mondays; it was the worst day for her. Every time she went clubbing on her dad's orders, it was always on a Sunday. He just did it to fuck with her, because the next day she always woke up with a pounding headache. Not because she drinks—she doesn't drink, she thought it was stupid to drown yourself in alcohol—but because she didn't get her precious eight hours of sleep. Her Saturdays were the only days that she was allowed to rest and relax.

She closed the door and wobbly walked to her bed. Rin tripped and fell on her bed face first. "Mm…ow." A soft voice penetrated the silence in the cold room.

"Danny?" she whispered, moving off of him to lay right next to him.

"Yeah what is it?"

"What are you doing in my bed?" she scowled at him softly.

"I was waiting for you, is that so bad?" Danny replied, shifting his weight to let her under the covers.

"No, but you should be sleeping, tomorrow you have to go to school." Rin replied, snuggling and bring him closer to her with a hug.

"If you don't go to sleep early, then why can't I?" Danny asked, frustrated. He turned around to look at her. Her white hair looked dull without the light of the street lamp. It fell over her brother, covering part of his body.

"You're a kid. And I have to stay up because of Dad, not because I want to. If I had a choice then I'd be sleeping earlier than you. After all, I don't sleep a lot, Kid. Or haven't you noticed?" She informed him, patting his head.

"Of course I noticed. It's because you want to find a guy that can help you cure the curse!" Danny exclaimed. "By the way, how did you get the curse?"

"Even I don't know that, Kid." She sighed softly. "Go to sleep, Kid. We'll need our energy tomorrow." Danny nodded. Rin stayed awake as she watched her brother go back into a deep slumber. How she wished her life was normal, but she was the way she was. Her thoughts slowly drifted back to Sesshomaru and his fineass body. She thought about how he held her against him with such care and tenderness. She wanted to be the one who received his love but she knew that she was lucky enough to be just around him. Besides, rich boys are always spoiled and she didn't want that in the man she was searching for. She wanted a noble man with good morals and a funny personality, one that could be her best friend and her lover. Not a rich boy that just wanted one thing.

She was happy enough to know that she would never see him again. And with that thought, she closed her eyes and sleep claimed her in its warm embrace.

Rays of light shone through the white curtains. Rin turned in the bed and threw the covers over her head. She groaned as soon as the alarm clock turned on and slammed her fist on the snooze button. _Man, I hate Mondays_, she thought as she got up and walked into the restroom.

She came out a few minutes later and looked at the clock. _5:50 a.m. Not bad._ Rin looked back at her bed and saw that her dad had taken her brother back to his room. Danny usually came into her room to see if she was there and if not, he would sleep in her room until she came home. Danny was very overprotective of her. He acted like she was the youngest child and he was the oldest. Sometimes her dad and him would gang up on her, but surprisingly he never took advantage of her and treated her badly. Quite the opposite, he completely loved her and wanted her to be happy, like her dad. And also like her dad and her, Danny was trained in different forms of martial arts, just in case Rin couldn't handle the situation herself and Danny was with her.

Rin shook her head smiling. _Males. They think that I can't handle anything myself. _There were times when she was carrying heavy boxes and Danny or her dad took it away from her, saying that they were too heavy for her. That earned them a hard punch in the stomach before she got back the box. But they still kept on doing it, not caring about the consequences. They sure loved to tease her too.

Rin looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she didn't change from the clothes from yesterday. Her red mini tube shirt was falling down and her leather jeans were starting to feel sticky. She looked back at the clock and saw that it was still early.

_Might as well take a shower._ Rin gathered her clothes for today and went into the shower. As soon as she came out of the shower, she heard knocking on the front door. Her dad answered it and let the person in. Rin knew that it was Ayame as soon as she burst through the bedroom door. Luckily Rin was still in the restroom because if she wasn't, Ayame would have seen her naked.

"Rin?"

"What Ayame?" Rin stepped out with blue jeans, a red Kristina plaid shirt and black high top converses. Ayame whistled, and Rin's cheeks slowly turned red. Rin looked over Ayame and saw that she was wearing a black tank top with pink words written on it. And a black mini layered skirt with a razor cut effect and knee high black combat boots. "Bite me. Don't mind if I do." Rin grinned. Ayame looked at Rin, confused. Rin simply pointed at her shirt. Ayame looked at her shirt and giggled nervously. "Is that supposed to be an invitation or was that just my imagination?"

Ayame blushed. "Okay," Rin purred. "It's just my imagination." Ayame's blush got brighter. Rin giggled and got the rest of her things ready. In a few minutes they were ready and it was around 6:30. By the time they got there, it would probably be 7:00. Ayame waited until Rin finished eating because her dad wouldn't let her eat the cafeteria food over there. He always said that it was nasty and Rin fully agreed.

"Okay, bye Dad, I'm leaving already," Rin said, kissing her dad good bye.

"Make sure you drive safely. I don't want you coming home with a big bruise on your head." Her dad warned.

"Dad. I didn't get the bruise because I fell but because some girls hit me with a bat," Rin replied.

"Well, I'm just happy that you sent them to the hospital," her dad smiled.

Rin grinned back. "Yeah, well, let's just say that they'll never pick a fight with me again. And the reason why they did was so stupid too. I can't believe that they picked a fight with me because of a stupid boy."

Her dad nodded in agreement. "Well, still be careful."

"I will Dad, bye." Rin said as she grabbed a leather black jacket and put it on before she walked out of the door with Ayame on her heels.

"Bye Dad!" Ayame yelled behind her. Rin's dad was like another dad for Ayame since her parents were sometimes not home. So Rin's dad adopted Ayame like another daughter. And it made sense too because they shared the same curse.

Rin and Ayame walked towards her garage, and Rin started to walk towards Ayame's nice silver Lamborghini but stopped when she saw that Ayame wasn't following. Rin turned, looking at her with the obvious question on her face.

"Let's take yours." Ayame said. Rin watched her as she walked to the garage and unlocked the lock and pulled the door up to reveal a black mustang and a blue with silver motorcycle. Rin sighed and nodded. Ayame jumped up with joy and ran to Rin's motorcycle.

"But if your panties show, don't go blaming me okay?" Rin called after her.

"Like that would happen." Ayame replied back. Rin grinned and ran after her, then started the motorcycle and pulled out of the garage.

"What are we going to do about your car?" Rin asked.

"We'll just put it in here." Ayame said, already running to her car. Rin grabbed her blue with silver helmet, and took her shades off before she angled her high ponytail in the helmet, so it wouldn't mess up when she took the helmet off. She didn't stuff the rest of the ponytail in the helmet but let it rest down her back. Ayame placed her car in the garage and closed it. Rin handed her the other blue helmet. Ayame grimaced.

"You wanted to ride the motorcycle, and if you don't want to mess up your hair then I suggest you take your car." Rin's voice was muffled through the helmet, which made her voice sound like a guy's. Ayame heard her though, and took off her shades and placed them on her shirt. Rin did the same and started the motorcycle again when Ayame got on. Rin pressed a button on a control she had so the gate could open and off they went. The motor purred from underneath her.

_Ah…how I missed my bike,_ she thought. Rin had owned the bike since she started high school. Her dad taught her how to ride and let her do the rest. He even got her the license for the motorcycle at an early age. Kids looked at her in envy as she would ride her bike everywhere. But even if she didn't, they would still envy her because of her body. Another thing that she liked was that her school was far and she could have fun on her bike before she had to go into class. The bike still looked new even though her dad got it for her three years ago. When Danny saw the motorcycle, he also wanted to learn how to ride one. Her dad promised him one too.

School was about thirty minutes away and she also had to take the freeway for a short time.

"Rin, what classes did you get?" Ayame said, through the walky-talky inside the helmet.

"I don't know Ayame, we'll just have to wait till we get to school," was Rin's response before she become quiet. Rin made a turn into the freeway and got into a lane. Her mind slowly drifted to Sesshomaru again, music pounded in her helmet. Suddenly her mind started to show her a picture of Sesshomaru with his silver hair swaying in the wind.

_Wait, silver hair._ Rin was snapped out of her daydream when she saw silver hair exactly the same shade like Sesshomaru's. The person with the same hair passed her on a silver expensive looking motorcycle. Rin accelerated and caught up with the motorcyclist. She went next to him and looked over to the person riding the motorcycle. She couldn't believe her eyes, through the shades of his helmet, she saw the same golden eyes of yesterday or so she thought. They shone through the dark shades of the silver helmet he wore.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at the motorcyclist next to him. Surprise flickered through his eyes as a flowery scent crossed the short distance between them and met his powerful nose. It was through scent memory that Sesshomaru knew that it was Rin driving the motorcycle. Suddenly he smirked and accelerated, popped a wheelie and sped away. Rin gasped and watched as the silver hair went further and further away.

_AH FUCK THIS._ "Ayame hold on!" Rin yelled.

"Why—" Ayame didn't get a chance to ask before Rin did a wheelie and sped towards the Sesshomaru-look-alike. Rin dodged and passed cars, while Sesshomaru just watched from his rearview mirror. He was impressed that she could ride a motorcycle better than the majority of the people he knew, especially when it came to accelerating on a wheelie that could kill her if she wasn't experienced enough. He was so lost in thought that Rin caught up with him and kept pace with him.

She smirked.

Sesshomaru looked behind her, at her passenger and wondered who it was. If it was somebody unknown to her, she would probably be freaked out by the speed that Rin had just accelerated to. The person must trust her a lot with her life, or they probably knew each other and knew how Rin rode.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if Rin recognized him or not but by the way she was riding, it looked like she did. Rin kept trying to get in front of him but Sesshomaru would accelerate and make her drop her speed. Rin then did a wheelie and accelerated forward on her lane and dodged and passed cars as she left Sesshomaru behind. Or so she thought. Once she came out of her wheelie, Sesshomaru was right next to her.

"Shit!" Rin cursed. Sesshomaru heard her and chuckled. The passenger turned her head towards him and looked at him, the blazing red eyes looked at him thoroughly. He couldn't help but wonder who he remembered having those same bloody, blazing red eyes.

Rin suddenly realized that the next exit coming up would be her exit. She started to edge towards the outer lanes and so did the silver motorcyclist. Rin was puzzled but decided that it was all in her mind. She entered the exit and so did the motorcyclist, but the motorcyclist zoomed past her and left her behind.

"So who was that?" Ayame asked and Rin winced. She had forgotten that Ayame was behind her. But she pretended that she didn't forget her.

"I don't know, I thought I knew him but it was just my imagination." Rin replied quietly.

"Was that why you chased him?" Ayame asked. Rin just stayed quiet throughout the rest of the ride to school. They entered the front gate, with new students huddled in a corner or wearily looking at the older kids. Many turned their heads towards Rin's and Ayame's direction. Rin could hear them whispering about how hot she looked on the motorcycle. The new students mistook her as a boy and Ayame as her girlfriend. But the people that knew Rin snickered and watched until she got off to show them that they were completely and utterly wrong. Ayame also heard and giggled when they talked about how they would like to see Rin's face to see if she looked as yummy as her body, which the only reason why they would mistake her for a guy was because of her black leather jacket. It gave her of more of an appearance of a guy instead of a girl.

Rin directed them to where Sango and Kagome were stationed beside their cars. Rin parked to Sango's right. Sango sniggered as she heard what the freshmen girls were talking about.

"Well it looks like you don't just have the male population around your finger, but also the female," Sango commented with a smirk. Rin turned off the motorcycle and pulled the keys out. She then looked at Sango before she pulled her helmet off, shaking her hair from her face. She could hear gasps everywhere, but Rin didn't see who they erupted from because she had her eyes closed. Rin searched for her glasses attached to the front of her shirt and put them on before she fully faced Sango.

Rin studied Sango's heart shaped face that was half covered by the black shades she always wore. Her thick, mid-waist long red hair was tied up in a high ponytail like Rin's. The clothes she wore nicely balanced her hourglass figure. She wore a simple white t-shirt that complemented her big breasts. And the tight jeans that she had on didn't leave anything to the imagination. Sango was also wearing black and pink sandals along with the emblem of her family, the Sakura tree.

"Ah…Sango don't tease her, it's way too early for that. I'm sure Rin wants to explore without having to worrying about your mindless teasing," Kagome scolded Sango, whose cheeks lit up like fireworks.

Rin started to giggle but was silenced by Kagome's stern look. Rin smiled sheepishly at her before she got off her bike and helped Ayame off, who already had the helmet off and her shades on. Rin looked back at Kagome and smiled sadly at them all.

Kagome gazed at her through her shades that were lightly hidden behind her beige bangs. Her long beige hair was hanging loose but with curls at the end of the tips. Light make up highlighted her already perfect heart shaped face and fair skin. Pink lip stick was placed on her lips with light mascara placed on her eyelashes. Rin and the rest of them thought that it was stupid to put on make-up because what was the point on putting some on when no one would notice it behind their shades. Kagome was wearing a baby blue tank top with a white puppy on it and black Capris with baby blue Vans.

Yes, this little group was all cursed with the same curse as Ayame and Rin. This completed all of the houses but two, the human family and the unknown family.

"So, where do you think you're heading off too?" Sango asked when Rin casually leaned against her bike, thinking.

"Hmm?" When Sango gave her a dirty look, "Okay, sheesh, I was thinking of watching the football team practice."

"I want to go," Kagome gleefully said.

Rin smiled at her. "I want to go too," Ayame said.

Sango groaned but when the girls started smirking, she huffed out, "Fine, I'll go too."

The girls did their victory dance and they headed towards the football field. They chatted happily as they got to the benches so they could get an overlook of everything. They watched as the team was split into two teams and they went up against each other. Demons and humans alike, well, the ones strong enough to withstand a tackle from a demon, played football. They had another team that was pure demons and another for pure humans. Only humans with special abilities got to play with the demons. Usually the team that was more entertaining to watch was the mixed one. Rin personally liked the mixed one because she liked to see that there were some humans that could match a demon or at least keep up with one.

Suddenly, there was a commotion on the field that caught Rin's attention.

"Inuyasha, you fucken bastard!" Jason yelled at a silvered hair boy that Rin had never seen before.

Rin charged towards them. Just as Jason raised his arm to punch at the guy called Inuyasha, Rin grabbed it, flipped him over and twisted his arm while choking him with her legs like an anaconda.

The team looked at her and Jason, amused. None tried to get her off of him because they all knew that he deserved everything that he received from her.

"Okay, okay Rin, get off of me!" Jason yelled.

"You forgot the magic word," Rin said sweetly but also tightening her grip on his arm.

"Please!"

Rin got off of him but didn't help him up. "You deserved that, now apologize!"

The two guys that she was watching looked at her, stunned. She was able to subdue a full-fledged demon with the status that could destroy her life forever. But he didn't make threats or anything to her, he just glared at her. Rin glared back at him, and growled loud enough for everybody to hear. Hell had no fury like a woman's scorn. That phrase passed through Rin's mind and it looked like it also passed through Jason's mind, because Jason's cheetah ears flattened and he looked guiltily up at her. It looked like he was trying to soften her anger but he gave her the best sad kitty cat eyes the boys had ever seen.

The boys realized that the guy must have had a lot of practice because the female sighed, walked up to him and scratched his ears. Suddenly they heard a yelp of pain.

"Did you _really_ think that that was going to work on me!" the female yelled in his ear. "Now apologize before I break your sorry little arm."

The rest of the team sniggered except Inuyasha and his companion. Jason looked at them and apologized. Afterwards, he got a big hug from the female. Both of the boys thought that she was his mate until the rest of the team gave her hugs. The last person who engulfed her in a tight hug was Silvio, captain of the football team and one of her best buds.

"Rin, how have you been?" Silvio asked. His silver fox ears perked up when he stepped back from her and slight green yellowish eyes that made women swoon around him looked at her with a friendly twinkle in them. His long waist length hair was tied up in a low ponytail. And his silver fox tail with the white tip swayed behind back and forth as if implying that he was happy. He had very masculine features, including a set of bulging muscles, a strong square jaw, and a dark, seductive voice that made all women want to be with him and all men to be like him. Silvio was in his last year of high school before he inherited his father's company. And he had been one of Rin's male best friends since she joined the football team.

In this school, the demons and humans alike didn't discriminate against genders. They let them do whatever sport they liked and anything else. But if they were injured, the only one responsible for those actions would be the person who got hurt. But later the person would be healed by a priest and they would have no reason to regret joining the sport. Rin, herself, had received injuries that should have sent her to her deathbed but the priest healed her before she was in any critical danger. She even made a name for herself because she was the only female on the team. After she joined more females started to join, most likely to get Rin's attention, but she made it clear to them that she was clearly into men and wasn't thinking about switching her preference anytime soon. They understood and they earned her friendship instead. And now, she was considered a living legend because of some of the games that she had injured herself while playing but still managed to help the team win. One time she broke her leg but she made everybody believe that she was fine and once she made the winning touchdown she was sent straight to the emergency room where she got scolded by everybody and she meant _EVERYBODY_, down to the last person on the team to her fans. It took her two days to recover but she still didn't learn her lesson.

The next game she broke the other leg and her arm, same reaction, but different outcome. She was not permitted to play for the next few games until she learned her lesson. She made everybody believe that she did again, and every few games she broke something but didn't tell them. They learned that they couldn't bench her when she got injured because it was always at the end of the game that she got injured. And later they let her do whatever she liked, they didn't care anymore. They did care about her but they learned that she could take care of herself. The team even decided to make her captain but that was when she quit football. It was the same year her heart was broken. The team went to visit her, all of them, but she only let Silvio see her. It happened during summer.

That was when she considered him one of her best male friends. First it was Miroku then him. What she found most interesting was that he also wasn't affected by the curse and it wasn't until she found out that he had a mate that she knew why. She found out that her curse didn't affect mated demons. The only demons that were affected by it were the weak ones. So it had nothing to do with her.

So pretty much her curse had loopholes but to her, they seem to have been placed on her for a purpose, not because of a simple mistake.

"Better," Rin replied. Silvio walked up to her and gave her a hug. Rin rested her head against his shoulder and noticed the marks on the tanned skin of his neck. "I see your mate is very loving."

Silvio's ears flattened and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He merely grunted in response, trying to hide his embarrassment. Rin giggled, suddenly she felt somebody else giving her a hug. She smelled strawberries and vanilla. Rin looked down into light pink eyes.

"Hi Lailia," Rin said to the pink eyed fox with fox ears on top of her pale blond head. Her shining long pale blond hair was tied up in bun on top of her head. Her heart shaped face pouted as she looked at them. She barely reached Rin's chin but Rin was pretty tall for human standards. Lailia was petite for a fox demon but that was to her advantage because many demons fell prey to her innocent looks and underestimated her for being small. She could be very deadly, she had even proven her skills with Rin and even Rin was quite shaken up by her. It took Rin a couple of days to get used to her normal personality because when they met, they literally started fighting. It ended up in a draw for both of them. They exhausted themselves to the point that they had to rest for a couple of days. But once they got out of their bed, they immediately started bonding. Lailia loved Rin but Rin was a lot more wary of Lailia because of how often her personality changed. But Rin noticed that it was her normal personality and relaxed and that was how they became friends. The only reason why they started fighting in the first place was because Lailia thought that Rin was Silvio's lover, which they later cleared up when they woke up.

Lailia's ears flickered happily and she gave Rin a big goofy smile. "Hi Rin." She let Rin go and glared at Silvio to do the same. Silvio shook his head and hugged Rin closer to him with a smirk plastered on his face. One thing that she learned about both of them was that they were very possessive of her, well, in friend terms. Lailia, because she considered Rin as a sister and Silvio, because he considered Rin also family, didn't help much because everybody on the football team was considered family. They even asked her to be the godmother to their children. Rin declined but was later persuaded by both of them.

Inuyasha watched as the duo enveloped Rin in their embrace and started fighting each other when the other became possessive of her. But one thing that was unclear was that he felt as if he had seen Rin before. The shades that covered half her face should have hinted at a memory that he had stored in his big head. A flash of red and black went through his mind and suddenly he recalled what he had forgotten.

"_What's your name?"_

"_Inuyasha."_

"_That's a strange name."_

"_I guess. So what's yours?"_

"_Rin."_

"_And you think my name is weird, look at yours." He teased._

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. I get that a lot."_

He smiled at the memory. He wasn't sure if she would even recognize him because he didn't look the same when they first met. He was in his human form because it was the night of the new moon. On the night of the new moon, he lost his demonic powers but kept some of his demonic powers because it was a survival instinct when he was defenseless. And when Rin came into the store, he felt threatened by the aura that she was giving off, but he was able to calm it down, enough to be able to talk to her and get to know her.

"Hey Mutt, stop checking out the new meat, she isn't into hanyou," his companion said, interrupting his thoughts. Inuyasha growled but his dark haired companion smiled.

"Keh, I don't think she's into mangy wolf either." Inuyasha shoved playfully at his friend. "And like hell, I wouldn't be interested in broads like her."

"A broad, A Broad, Inuyasha, she looks nothing like a broad. She just has a nice ass and a hot ass body, you can't blame her for that, " he said.

"You are a sick ass motherfucker," Inuyasha said with disgust. "You know that, Koga?"

"Mmm, yes, yes I am, but I only am when beautiful girls are right in front of me," he replied.

Inuyasha shook his head and started to walk away. Practice was over and he saw no point in staying here when he was not needed. Koga smiled and shook his head too and they shoved each other playfully as they walked back to the lockers.

Rin pushed Silvio off of her before Lailia decided to remove him by force. Over the commotion, she saw Inuyasha and his friend walking away, shoving each other playfully. Rin smiled but it faded away when she saw the smile on his face. Suddenly she remembered where she had seen that smile.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, but the bell suddenly rang and the team sprinted to the locker room. Even Lailia and Silvio ran to the locker room. And she and her gang were left alone in the field. Rin let out a long exaggerated sigh. She then walked away to the school with her friends talking animatedly behind her, about how fun it would be on the first day of school and the start of their junior year.

"…Shikon Jewel School welcomes its new students and welcomes back its old students to another year in Shikon Jewel School…" Rin leaned against her desk with her head down, looking sideways to the speakers in the room. Aww, how she wished the first day of school would end already. She was already bored out of her freaken mind. Couldn't somebody just give her some peace? As Rin looked around she saw her old classmates from years before look as bored as she, but the new students or the students that she didn't know, listened intently to the announcements coming from the P.A.

Rin sighed and silently thanked the gods because she knew that the next few mornings would never be as boring as this one. But at the same time, she was slightly amused by the chain of events that happened, it put her in a good mood, but it disappeared as she started to hear that annoying voice from the speakers. That high squeaky voice that she had to listen to for the past three years. If it hadn't been for the stupid interference of Kagura, she would have made that stupid toad into cat food. And because of that incident, she was always blamed for something she didn't do just because she was somewhere in the midst of problems. That little toad just wanted to get her expelled but was unable to do so because she was a scholarship student, and she never really got into big trouble. But the fact that he made a big deal out of a little problem pissed her off beyond belief.

Soon the announcements died away and she was finally able to enjoy some piece and quiet until the teacher began to hand out paper and explain when to return them.

The first period wasn't that great, it was a just another boring subject, math. Oh…how she hated it. Second period was at least a little entertaining with some of her friends in the same class as her. She was grateful that Ayame was with her in that class. Physics wasn't her forte but it was Ayame's. Third and fourth passed in a blur and before she knew it, it was lunchtime. Rin scurried to the cafeteria, trying to get the best seats there since her fourth period class was the closest to the cafeteria.

"Rin!" Ayame yelled. Rin turned towards the voice and saw that Ayame had beaten her to a table. She waved Rin over to her and sat down in a chair. Rin walked to her and suddenly she remembered she had forgotten something in her locker.

"Ayame, I'll be right back, I need to go to my locker," Rin said before she took off running out of the cafeteria and into the hallways. Suddenly she saw a glimpse of silver hair ahead of her, turning the corner to the right. Rin shook her head quickly, making her head spin.

_It's just another person with the same hair color as him_. Her first thoughts were that it was Inuyasha's hair but his hair was a lot darker than _his_. His was a light silver color and that was the exact hair color she just saw. She shook her head again in denial. _He's too old to be coming to high school. _

She ran after it and turned the same corner to catch other glimpses of it again. _Okay, so I'm not hallucinating_. Rin looked again and this time she saw a tall figure with the same hair she saw walking away.

"It's all or nothing." she said out loud. She ran after the figure and suddenly he turned _another_ corner. _Why the hell is he turning so many damn corners?_ She thought, annoyed. _It's as if we're playing follow-the-leader._ Suddenly the stupid follow the leader song got stuck in her head.

_Follow the leader leader leader_

_Leader, follow the leader, woohoo._

_Get out of my head!_ She screamed inside her mind.

Rin shook her head rapidly before she turned too, but suddenly he was gone.

"Damn I lost him."

"Lost _who_?"

**AN****: I never knew Rin listened to those types of songs and that they pop out of nowhere and stay in her head for a…long time. (Shudder) Well you probably all know who said that. I'm starting to notice that I'm ending my recent chapters with dialogue. OH WELL! Rin's a dumb bunny, (giggled behind her hand) but I still love her, like by the way, please help me out, Idon't know much about football but if you do please tell me. it would really, really, _REALLY_ help.  
><strong>

**Okay, so people please R&R and hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will be a treat. Rin and Sesshomaru will be in the next chapter since so far they have only a little time together in the past 4 chapter. So till then. **


	5. Royally Screwed

**AN: Sorry guys, I had a lot of school work, including swim and band. Yes, I know I'm stupid for having all those activities and I just kill myself to do that and also having AP classes but that a lame excuse. I'm sorry I haven't updated for over 6 months. At least I have updated now, so I hope that you can forgive me with this chapter. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own any characters from Inuyasha, but I do own the bunny demon and Mr. Cardinas.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and like I promised more Sesshy and Rin moments. **

**Chapter Five: Royally Screwed**

"Oh!" Rin turned around and saw Sesshomaru leaning casually against the wall with his honey golden eyes locked on to hers. Rin gaped at him for a second before she willed herself out of the state of drooling over a hot guy. One thing you should know about hot guys was that they didn't like girls drooling in front of them, but they sure liked it when they saw it from afar, much more amusing.

Sesshomaru's eyes briefly looked her over before he stared back into her dazed eyes. Slowly he let the corner of his lips turn into a smirk.

"I asked you a question, ningen, 'Lost who'?" Rin looked startled at him, but firmly pressed her lips together with a look of defiance gleaming in her eyes.

"I have a name you know, and I just so happen to be the same person that saved your ass." Rin said, unknowingly rubbing alcohol on Sesshomaru's already bruised ego. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, but let the comment slide this time.

"I am well aware about that ningen, but you also happen to forget that I also saved your pitiful life," Sesshomaru glared. Rin's eyes threw daggers at him behind her shades, but she remained silent. "I see that you have finally realized that your attempt of a rescue was pathetic, and there was no reason to even rescue or help me because my men could have easily handled it."

"Then why weren't they there?" The mere thought that the human questioned him sent a hot white flash of anger through him.

"That's none of your business," was his cool reply, as he turned to walk away.

His soft footsteps were all that penetrated the silence before it was finally broken again.

"Are you okay?" The small sentence froze him to the spot.

Sesshomaru was tempted to keep walking but something about the worried tone in her voice stopped him from acting on his thought. He merely turned his head and gave her a look that asked 'are you crazy?'. Rin puffed up her chest and crossed her arms and tapped her foot as if waiting for an answer. Sesshomaru felt a small growl build up inside of him but stopped it before it became apparent.

"I'm fine," he replied in an icy tone, hoping that she would drop the conversation and let him leave without him crushing her puny little head. But the stupid woman wasn't getting the hint.

"You sure?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was this stupid not to believe him. "Yes."

"Fine, big boy." Rin scowled, her eyes slowly lost their fierce glint and shyness spilled into them. "Thank you." She whispered. Sesshomaru fully looked at her with confusion._ How could she be fierce as a warrior and the next moment act like a shy maiden? What a weird onna. _

"The debt's repaid." He turned and started to walk, Rin ran after him.

"Wait." She grabbed him by the arm but let go quickly when she felt him tense up. Well, judging by the fact that he was an inuyoukai, it was understandable that they didn't like to be touched by strangers and only liked to be cuddled by their families. But Sesshomaru didn't seem like the type to do that but you never know. Suddenly the sensation of being glared at woke her up from her thoughts. She looked at up him. "Are you insane, you were in more danger than I was, how was saving me from a car crash something I could have possibly have avoided it compared to getting kidnapped, you didn't save my life, you just stopped me from getting hurt. _You_, on the other hand, could have gotten killed, especially when you fainted."

"If it's money you want then I will give it to you." Sesshomaru replied, taking out his check book. He made a check quickly and gave it to her. Rin glared at him and swiped it from his hand and ripped it up, tossing it in his face.

"I don't want your goddamn money!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction before they returned to their normal size.

"Then what do you want?"

"…" Rin looked away shyly, she didn't know what to say, suddenly she felt her cheeks heat up. Sesshomaru looked at the small blush that started to adorn Rin's face, Sesshomaru would never admit to himself but she did look kind of cute.

"Fine, meet me at the hotel close to my house, I'll send someone to give you the directions." Sesshomaru said calmly, happy to finally have this end.

"You _SICK FUCKEN DOG_, you actually think I would want to sleep with you!" Rin said fuming.

"Wasn't that why you were blushing?"

"That was for a completely different reason, you ass!" Rin replied hotly.

"Please refrain from using your foulmouthed language in my presence." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Fuck you!"

"Gladly." Rin's cheeks blushed furiously.

Sesshomaru was soon becoming amused by Rin's lovely blushes, he let his mind wonder why she didn't want to share her bed with him. People rarely denied the opportunity to share their bed with him. Usually a girl as beautiful as Rin would have jumped at the opportunity to have sex with him. But she didn't, unless…

"Ah—" Rin jumped when he moved closer to her. Sesshomaru smirked and looked at her with a knowing smile.

_Oh…shit….what does he know?_

"Wha—"

"You're a virgin." Sesshomaru said, smirking mockingly. Sesshomaru was surprised that this onna still hadn't fainted from the blood that rushed to her head so rapidly.

"W-w-w-what you t-t-talking about?" Rin stammered out, trying to will the blush away. Sesshomaru continued smirking, he was really finding this situation way too amusing for his liking. "What hell are you smirking about?"

"You."

"You Ass!" Rin took off her glasses, glaring straight into his eyes, hoping that the curse would take place. Suddenly Sesshomaru took a step forward. "I'm not a virgin." She said defiantly but she started to fidget when he clearly saw straight through that lie.

With each step he took forward she took a step backwards. Soon her back hit a wall. Sesshomaru had a predatory gleam in his golden eyes, he loomed over her, trapping her against the wall. He leaned forward and rested an arm against the wall, stopping Rin from any possible escape. Rin looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, her eyes wide with anticipation and anger brooding in them. Sesshomaru was pleasantly surprised when he finally got to see her eyes. They were beautiful, he almost wanted them and the person attached to them to be _his_. The beautiful emerald eyes looked frantically, making it their mission to not lay on him. They looked everywhere else, trying to find a way out of his grasp, but his big body imprisoned her and decreased the chances of escaping. Sesshomaru was pleased when the eyes finally fell upon him. He felt an overwhelming urge and was unable to stop himself from cupping her cheeks. Slowly he felt them heat up again. The girl's flustered reaction amused him and tempted him to continue making her blush, it was something he was finding too hard to resist.

"Your body is saying otherwise," Sesshomaru purred. Rin opened her mouth and then closed it, she tried to speak but nothing came out. Suddenly she growled loudly and pushed him off of her. He let himself be pushed away but kept his signature smirk placed on his lips.

Rin was fuming, she wanted to get back at him so badly that it was eating her up inside. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She cleared her throat and cooled down her fiery temper. Sesshomaru frowned at the change in her demeanor. "Well, at least I'm not a man-whore." She said smartly, placing her hands on her hips, cocked to one side.

Anger flashed in his eyes before it cooled back to a dead look. He thoroughly looked her over and then looked at her in the _eyes_. "At least I'm not dressed like one."

She could tell that he was talking about last night. Her whole body trembled with suppressed rage, a growl started to form inside of her. Suddenly she acted out on her thoughts and slapped him. The impact turned his head to the side, unknowingly Sesshomaru bit his lip. Sesshomaru blinked before he felt wetness rolling down his lips, slowly he wiped away the blood. He licked his lips, his youkai flared viciously trying to get his hands around the dirty little human's neck.

_**Bitch must submit**_.

_Enough!_

_**She's feisty, let's show her who she's messing with. I'm sure we could make her even feistier. **_

_ENOUGH!_

_**Ah, does poor Sesshomaru want to have fun with her too? Don't worry Sesshy, I'll let you have your fun…eventually.**_

_She's not worthy._

_**My ass, she's not. Speaking of asses.**_

_WE'RE NOT!_

His eyes bled red and Sesshomaru was having a hard time controlling his arousal as his stupid youkai started showing him images of the stupid onna in front of him naked and underneath him.

Regret flooded Rin's system.

_What the hell's wrong with me? _Her eyes popped out of their sockets_. I was asking him if he was okay and I end up causing more harm than good! I am one fucked up chick!_

_**Did she just slap us? Oh god, she did, run hot chick run!**_

A deep growl slowly built up in Sesshomaru's chest. He needed to control himself but just thinking about this human made him lose perfect self-control.

As Sesshomaru turned his head slowly, she felt her breath hitch, a victorious smirk graced his lips. But what startled her more wasn't the smirk but the suspicious glint in his eyes.

"That just proves that all you're interested in is money. You faked concern for my wellbeing and disinterest in my money, yet you harmed me and exposed your true intention to this Sesshomaru."

_Did he just refer himself in third person? Oh my gods, did I just slap a mental patient? _

"Dude, not everybody's interested in your money and I didn't even know that you were rich." She said calmly, not letting her inner panic come out to the surface.

"Really? Because that's all it takes to persuade a person to change their actions with the snap of my fingers."

"Sorry buddy, but I'm no dog, I don't have a master to listen to, but really? You speak as if you learned from experience," Rin's eyebrow rose skyward, intrigued. Sesshomaru felt anger begin to boil again inside of him.

Rin's thoughts floated back to what he said before_. I forgot something and I also feel that teasing him is wrong, but damn this dude is hot when he's angry but…oh crap._ _Could he have a mental disorder? I forgot about that!_ Rin felt like cold water had been splashed onto her. What if he did…what if she was hurting him by arguing with him? Shouldn't she just walk away right now and never talk to him again?

_**OH HELL NO GIRL, YOU AREN'T GOING TO LET THIS PRICK WIN. HE CALLED YOU A SLUT.**_

_That's true. What the hell is this guy's problem?_

_**He's a prick that's why.**_

_That can't be it. Wait, who are you?_

_**Ah….your subconscious.**_

_I'll pretend I believe you. Ok, why shouldn't I let him win? He could have a mental disorder. _

_**Pfffhahaha, why don't you ask him, let's see what's the reason.**_

"Do you have a personality disorder?" Rin asked curious.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. _Who does this onna think she is?_

_**Someone interesting. **_Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think this Sesshomaru is sick?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, his anger subsiding.

"Because people don't refer to themselves in third person." Rin replied, "-Did you forget to take your medication? Do you need to see the school nurse to take your dose of happy pills?"

Sesshomaru glared at her viciously, letting all his anger seep into his gaze hoping to make her squirm but Rin just quietly looked at him with a smirk trying to play on her lips.

_I will not dignify this with an answer. _In the back of his mind he heard his youkai laughing, poking fun of his humanoid self.

_Quiet!_

_**Hahahaha, okay Mr. Multiply Personality Disorder Guy.**_ Suddenly his youkai burst out laughing again. Sesshomaru scowled, he would not deal with this onna anymore. She was an annoying creature with too many disturbing questions. He quickly turned his back to her and walked away with his hair swaying side to side, almost as if trying to allure all people towards him. It reminded Rin of a cat walking away proudly, but it also reminded her of a woman swaying her hips to catch a guy's attention.

Rin didn't realize she had said her thoughts out loud until Sesshomaru stopped and glared at her through his hair before he kept on walking.

"Bye, Mr. Personality Disorder Guy!" Rin shouted smiling.

When Sesshomaru turned a corner, he allowed himself to shudder with disgust at the ability to be able to deal with her without killing her. Although he did have to repeat the phrase 'Must not kill her' a couple of times before he didn't have to urge to kill her anymore.

_**We could kill her in other ways. **_

_No one asked you._

_**No one needed to. **_

Great, now his youkai was fighting him now. Could this day get any worse?

Rin watched as Sesshomaru turned a corner, watching the silver hair disappear from view. She unknowingly took a step forward, but blinked and stopped herself from obeying the urge to follow the silver hair.

Rin walked in a daze through the hallways, with a faraway expression on her face. Rin was so confused about what had just occurred. First she followed Sesshomaru, then asked him if he was okay, next he accused her of being a slut. Then he asked her to share his bed, causing her to slap him and best and funniest of all, she asked him if he had a multiple personality disorder. Yeah, that put the cherry on the top just nicely.

Rin groaned, unknowingly making heads turn to look at her curiously. Rin shook her head and pulled her schedule out of her pocket. There was no use worrying about it now, what's done was done and there was nothing she could do to change that. Her eyes roamed through the paper and she realized that she had just passed the class she had next. She sighed in frustration and turned around, looking at the number on top of the door to point her in the right direction. Soon she reached her next class, she looked down at the paper and saw that the class she had was Advanced Demonic and Human History.

History was usually Rin's favorite class but right now she didn't feel like her usual excited self. She shook her head again before she opened the door and stepped in. What she saw came as a big surprise to her. Everywhere she looked she saw pure demons. She didn't see a single human in this room. Slowly, she started to feel a little uncomfortable under their demonic gaze.

_What should I do?_ Rin thought, panicking. Her eyes scanned over the desk and saw that there were a few empty seats still, quickly she picked a random seat and sat down. She set her things next to her chair and put her head down to let the mild headache that she had calm down and to shield her from the curious stares that she was getting from her new classmates. Suddenly she heard the chatting in the room get louder and much more excited.

She didn't look up, slowly she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. It didn't last long before she heard a high pitched girly scream. Rin growled, she really wished that she could kill the person who disturbed her sleep and made her headache much worse. But not wanting to give the person the satisfaction of seeing her angry, Rin merely closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. Or more like she _tried_, but another scream pierced the air.

_God damn it, whoever screamed is going to fucken DIE! _

Suddenly she located the person who made the girly screaming noises. Right in front of her, standing in front of the open door looking out into the corridor, were the girls flaunting their bodies.

Rin growled, catching the attention of one of the girls. She looked at Rin with disgust but then a sudden look of fear passed through her eyes. She leaned closer to the white blonde girl and whispered in her ear, her bunny ear twitched annoyed, flickered towards Rin's direction. The girl turned her gaze at Rin and glared at her. Rin gave the girl the fieriest glare she could give, and saw that her look sent a shiver down the demon girl's spine.

"What the fuck are you looking at, _Human_?" she spat, trying to hide her obvious fear. Rin smirked, and the demon girl looked at her like she was going to jump Rin right now or run away, Rin couldn't really tell.

"Just a pair of demon sluts," Rin countered, smirking.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but I think you're insulting yourself rather than us," the girl smirked as she saw Rin's eyebrow twitch but her smirk never faltered.

"You should watch what you say before you open your mouth, you don't know who you might be dealing with," Rin threatened, her eyes flashed behind the shades.

"And why should I be scared of a stupid and weak human like you?" the bunny demon said, walking over to her, swaying her hips as she did. "Why should I be scared of a stupid human with a pair of stupid shades so thick that you can't even see your face? You're probably ugly as a troll, that's why your family makes you wear them. You're probably a disgrace to your family."

"Don't assume what's happening in other people's lives, Bunny," she spat. "My life is probably better than yours, after all, I don't have my brother trying to fuck me during every Mating Season."

Everybody gasped as soon as those words fell from Rin's lips. The bunny demon turned three different shades of red, each one getting dark than the one before.

"What the fuck do you know about my life? You know nothing!" The bunny demon screeched angrily.

"Rumors sure travel fast," Rin replied casually, leaning back lazily in her seat. "Plus I heard incest in demon family is very common, especially during worst case scenarios like if the species is about to become extinct."

The bunny demon didn't say anything, she just looked at her and if looks could kill, Rin would have probably been dead a few times over. "This isn't over!" She screamed before she turned her back on her and left the room.

Rin watched her go with one of her eyes opened, she had the other one closed and her arms were folded behind her head. "Now what the hell were they gawking and screaming over?" She wondered as demons poured out of the door, mostly female but some males, to look out the door and into the hallway.

She stood up and walked over to the door. Suddenly her face paled, and the blood drained from her face.

He walked calmly through the corridors, feeling the stares of demons and humans alike. Some were gawking and some were just smirking at him. _Insolent pups,_ Sesshomaru thought. He closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly towards the floor and let out a very, very small sigh. Demons with a very keen ear wouldn't have been able to hear it. Opening his eyes, his hand went into his pocket and took out his schedule. So far his classes had been fine. Nothing was unpleasant about it, but he still didn't want to be wasting his valuable time going over formulas and remembering them when he could be helping his father run the company and getting on with his life.

He had already learned all the subjects and earned all the requirements. Why they were forcing him to go to school was beyond his comprehension. He didn't want to deal with snotty adolescent kids, but most of all, he didn't want to deal with noisy, perky teachers with no lives of their own.

He looked down at his schedule and saw that his next class was Advanced Demonic and Human History. Why he had to learn about Human History, he didn't know.

He sighed, ran his hand through his hair and tossed it behind his shoulder. The girls standing by the door squealed girlishly. Sesshomaru smirked at them, but suddenly something caught his attention as he stopped a few steps from the door. Shouts and hissing were streaming out of the room. He saw a few demon girls ignoring whatever was going on in the classroom to look at him with identical dreamy expressions, each leaning on each other to stop from falling down to their knees.

"And why should I be scared of a stupid and weak human like you?" A snotty voice said. "Why should I be scared of a stupid human with a pair of stupid shade so thick that you can't even see your face? You're probably ugly as a troll, that's why your family makes you wear them. You're probably a disgrace to your family."

"Don't assume what is happening in other people's lives, Bunny," this voice was much smoother and richer, this voice threatened the other person. "My life is probably better than yours, after all, I don't have my brother trying to fuck me during every Mating Season."

Everybody gasped as soon as those words left her lips. Sesshomaru smirked as he continued listening, for some reason he felt as if he recognized this voice. He also wondered where the teacher was at right now, because this could possibly lead to a cat fight, not that he cared but preferred not to have to deal with more teachers than he already did.

"What the fuck do you know about my life? You know nothing!" Somebody shrieked angrily.

"Rumors sure travel fast," the other girl replied casually. "Plus I heard incest in demon families is very common, especially during worst case scenarios like if the species is about to become extinct."

"This isn't over!" A girl shouted as she ran out the door.

The bunny demon was so angry that she didn't even care to look up to see the person standing in front of her, which was very strange coming from your number one fan girl. Sesshomaru didn't step aside, his eyes merely watched her go until she was behind him.

Suddenly he turned his attention to the group blocking the door, and right behind everyone stood a white haired girl who he knew very well.

Sesshomaru smirked at the white haired girl. He realized he still didn't know her name, but just watching the girl's cheeks go up in flames was amusing.

Rin glared at him, she couldn't believe that _he_ of all People was in her class. Man, she must have pissed off some major gods if she was getting this much bad luck. She turned her head away, aware that he wasn't looking at her anymore but was moving towards the desk in the front. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the table, but before she was able to get comfortable, she heard the seat in front of her become occupied. She didn't bother raising her head up because she didn't want to see the prick who had called her a slut.

_I wish he'd sit as far away as possible from me,_ Rin begged in her thoughts. Suddenly she heard the bell ring and all the students came in and sat down in their seats. Rin lifted her head regrettably, only to have her view blocked by large broad shoulders.

"Okay class," A demon said walking through the door. His messy brown hair bounced as he walked, and the nice black collared shirt and black dress pants fitted nicely against his muscular build. Rin could feel drool coming down her mouth but she didn't care, she knew that the other girls would also be drooling over him. Even some of the boys were looking at him longingly.

"Man, he's so hot," one of the girls whispered but it sounded too loud to be a whisper.

_I agree whole heartedly my sister, this man came down from Candy Heaven. _

"As you may already know, I'm going to be your history teacher for both Advanced Demonic and Human history," the mysterious teacher said, "My name is Dr. Cardinas, so are there any questions?"

_Wrong move, Boy._

People suddenly started asking random questions, and the noise level started to get pretty high, Rin was pretty sure that she even heard a person asking the teacher how long his dick was. She couldn't be sure, but from the teacher's expression, which was sorta blushing, she guessed she had heard correctly.

_Aw man, it was fun while it lasted._ Rin was now starting to get bored since there really wasn't anything to do on the first day of school. She rested her head on her hands and she looked directly at Sesshomaru's back, well more at his hair. She had the weird sensation that she wanted to braid his hair. Slowly, she pulled a little strand of hair and started to braid it.

Sesshomaru was getting bored of this class pretty quickly, other than the weird questions being asked there wasn't much entertainment. Suddenly he felt a gentle tug on his hair, he turned around to see Rin had a strand of hair braided halfway. He looked at her and then at his hair, suddenly the whole class got quiet as they watched to see what Sesshomaru would do. He looked back at Rin's face and saw her smiling. He had the feeling that she wanted him to get mad, well, he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. He turned around and the whole class gasped, Sesshomaru could sense from behind him a little bit of disappointment but it vanished quickly turning instantly into happiness.

"Well class, I know it is the first day of class but you are already going to get your first assignments," Everybody groaned dramatically. Mr. Cardinas smiled, "But it won't be due until the end of the school year." The students cheered, slowly they calmed down and let Mr. Cardinas continue. "Your assignment is going to be a research essay about specific types of Royal Demon Families. And it is expected to be done in partners, so if everybody could just get one of these lots, we can start."

Everybody got up and got one, when it was Rin's turn she got up and took out a slip of paper. She didn't open it but merely went back to her desk and sat there until everybody got one. Once everybody did, Mr. Cardinas asked the students what number they got and paired them up with the corresponding student with the same number as them afterwards.

Rin could feel that she was nodding off to sleep because when Mr. Cardinas called her name she jumped. She looked around quickly before she fumbled through her pocket.

"Rin, what number did you get?"

Rin unfolded the paper and saw that she got the number thirteen. "13?"

"Oh, you will be doing research on the Royal Family of the Shiro Dog Demons, and your partner for this project is….Sesshomaru ," Mr. Cardinas said happily as he scanned through his list of students.

Rin's eyes widened.

_Holy….Crap! _

**AN: HOLY CRAP! What could this mean? Poor Rin and I have to say that bunny demon is a TOTAL SLUT, no offense to any other bunny demons that I have created. And (drool) Mr. Cardinas is a total hotty, too much hotness in this chapter and I feel like I'm melting. If only any of these characters could be real, life would be much more exciting. But I hope you guys liked this and hope that you R&R, please feel free to give advice and ideas on future chapters. Until next time, not until next 6 months, I still feel so bad, but I couldn't help it. **


End file.
